Quite An Adventure
by Shipper 2004
Summary: Bechloe and Staubrey go on a road trip! I hope you guys like this idea as much as I do! This is going to be multiple chapters too! Big thanks to Electronis Zappa for the prompt! Please read and review if you want to see more!
1. Starting The Journey

_AN: Hey guys! I want to say thank you for all of the love and support I've gotten on my stories lately! It's greatly appreciated!_

 _This story is going to be a multi-chap so I hope you are ready for quite the adventure!_

 _This story is based on a prompt given to me by Electronis Zappa, who asked me to write a Bechloe and Staubrey road trip, I hope you enjoy!_

 _P.S: My high school AU is currently on hiatus, i'm sorry, but i got bred with it very fast. I may add to it from time to time, but don't get your hopes up…_

 _Now, On with the fic!_

"Please remind me why I agreed to this again." Beca said putting the last of her luggage into the trunk of her white Jeep Wrangler.

"Because it's going to be super fun!" Chloe exclaimed, placing her bags next to her girlfriend's in the trunk. "This was an awesome idea."

"More like my worst nightmare." Beca muttered, getting into the driver's seat and taking her last sip from her travel mug full of black coffee. "It is way too early for us to be up, especially on a Monday."

"Becs, don't be such a Debbie-downer… We are going to have an awesome time!"

"I would have a much better time if I wasn't going to be stuck in this car with the aca-nazi for over six hours." Beca started the car once Chloe snapped her seatbelt on in the passenger's side.

"Babe, this trip was all her idea! Without her we wouldn't even be going!" Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm. "She's the one who paid for all of us to go for Stacie's twenty fifth birthday, remember?'

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." Beca said sarcastically, thinking back to last week when Aubrey called us to give us the news.

 _Last week:_

" _Oh, It's Aubrey!" Chloe said to Beca, excited that her best friend was calling. "Hey Bree!"_

" _Ask her how life is at the concentration camp!" Beca hollered from the kitchen, laughing at her joke about the former acapella captain._

" _Beca, stop making fun of Aubrey please." Chloe scolded, walking into the kitchen where her girlfriend was cooking them dinner. "Bree said she had something to tell us both, so she's on speaker." Chloe informed._

" _What's up aca-nazi!" Beca yelled into the phone._

" _Beca, for the last time, I wasn't that bad of a captain your freshman year. And we aren't even in college anymore so I don't understand why you still even call me that..." Aubrey reasoned._

" _Because I find joy in it." Beca interrupted._

" _Anyways, moving on," Aubrey continued through the phone. "I bought Stacie a surprise gift for her birthday next week and you guys happen to be involved. She keeps telling me how much she misses you guys, so technically you're a part of the surprise too." Aubrey explained._

" _Well what's the surprise?" Chloe asked, intrigued._

" _I bought us all passes to Disney World!"_

" _Really?!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca laughed at how excited her girlfriend was. Chloe is pretty much a real life Disney princess, so it makes sense to Beca that she would have this reaction over something like this._

" _Yes!" Aubrey said._

" _Sounds fun Aubs, Stacie's going to love this." Beca complimented, checking the calendar on her phone to make sure she didn't have any major projects to work on so she could take time off of work._

" _Now the only issue is that I couldn't pay for plane tickets on top of the passes to the parks and hotel fare, so we are going to have to drive there."_

" _A road trip! That's even better!" Chloe yelled in excitement. "That's one of the things at the top of my bucket list."_

" _Are you serious Aubrey? That's almost a seven hour drive, not including all the traffic we are going to run into…" Beca began to complain before Chloe cut her off._

" _Beca don't start complaining, this is going to be super fun!" Chloe encouraged._

" _Alright, so the hotel is booked for a week starting on next Tuesday because Stacie's birthday is on Friday, as you guys already know. The passes I got last from Thursday to Sunday, so we have time to visit the parks and hang out around our hotel too." Aubrey explained._

" _Sounds awesome!"_

" _So are you guys free?" Aubrey asked. "I know you guys have pretty busy schedules…"_

" _Of course I can! School vacation started a few days ago so I won't even have to take time off." Chloe answered. "Becs, do you have anything to work on at the studio?"_

" _I just checked my calendar, I'm finishing up Katy Perry's single on Saturday and I don't have anything else scheduled until the middle of July, so I'm all set to take time off." Beca said._

" _Yay!" Chloe hugged Beca, making her laugh._

"" _Cool guys!" I'll send you the rest of the details once I get everything worked out. I think we should leave early Monday morning so we have enough time to drive down and settle into our hotel."_

" _Sounds great, Bree!"_

" _Yeah Aubrey, sounds good."_

" _Okay, I'll see you guys on Monday!" And with that, Aubrey hung up the phone._

 _Current Time:_

"Okay, we have to pick up Aubrey and Stacie, what's their address again?" Beca asked.

"48 Cedar Crest Circle." Chloe replied, pulling up the directions on her phone.

"Sounds like a perfect white person neighborhood, Aubrey must love it."

Chloe giggled at the joke, "Babe, keep the teasing down to a minimum this week, please? I mean it is Stacie's birthday after all and Aubrey is the one who paid for this entire trip…" Chloe rambled before Beca cut her off.

"I know, baby. I'm just getting it all out now before she's actually in the car."

"Okay." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. Chloe turned the radio down as they pulled into Aubrey and Stacie's driveway. "I texted Bree, they should be out in a second."

Stacie and Aubrey stumbled out of their door, carrying multiple bags each. Beca got out of the car to help them deposit their luggage into the trunk.

"Thanks, Beca." Stacie said. "How's my favorite badass DJ?"

"Not so badass anymore, Stac." Chloe remarked as she got out of the car, getting a scowl from her girlfriend. Chloe pulled Aubrey in for a hug while Stacie hugged Beca.

"I missed you guys so much!" Stacie exclaimed once they were done exchanging hugs. "When Aubrey told me what her birthday surprise was for me I almost exploded!" All of the girls laughed at that.

"We missed you guys too." Beca said. "Now, it's only eight, so we should get on the road now if there is traffic."

"Yeah, and with school letting out last week, there definitely will be." Chloe said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Stacie jumped into the back of Beca's Jeep, Aubrey right behind her. Chloe and Beca sat back in their seats in the front.

"Can we please go for a coffee run before we get on the highway?" Aubrey asked. "I don't think I'll be able to handle this ride without more caffeine."

"Baby, you already had two cups this morning." Stacie reminded.

"Sure." Beca said. "Not a morning person, huh Posen?"

"Definitely not." Stacie answered for her, making them all chuckle. Beca pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to Dunkin Donuts, the radio playing on a low volume as they started to catch up on each other's lives.

"So how's life in the suburbs?" Beca remarked.

"Probably better than living on the fifth floor of an apartment building in the middle of Atlanta." Aubrey playfully shot pack. "But seriously, it's amazing; our neighbors are super sweet and the house is beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you guys are happy," Beca said. "Even though your house looks perfect for a minivan driving soccer mom." They all laughed.

"How's city life treating you two?" Stacie questioned.

"It's awesome! The apartment is perfect, we have an amazing view of the city, and the amount of room is just right for us. We've got to know a bunch of people in the city and there are some awesome places to eat within walking distance of our building! Not to mention our new puppy, Captain, loves to explore new streets whenever we walking him." Chloe explained.

"That's great!" Stacie said.

"Beca, how does it feel to be one of the hottest new producers?" Aubrey asked.

"If you are complimenting me on how attractive I am, thank you." Beca smirked. "But in all seriousness it's great; I've been working with some of the most popular artists and I'm actually producing tracks the way I've always wanted. I don't know how my life could get any better than it is right now."

"Wow, that makes me want to rethink my life choices." Stacie joked.

"I'm sure you don't mean that, Stac." Chloe said to the long-legged brunette.

"Honestly, I don't," Stacie laughed. "Our firm is doing amazing according to the checks I just balanced a few days ago. I mean how do you think we would even be able to afford that house without jobs like the ones we have now?"

"Yeah, with Stacie running the books in the accounting department and me running the lawyer department, the firm has been running smoothly." Aubrey added.

"I still can't believe, you, the former sex addict, is a freaking accountant." Beca smiled. "I mean, Aubrey being a lawyer I understand, she loves to argue with me, but Stacie Conrad becoming an accountant was not something I would be able to imagine."

"You guys always forget that I majored in mathematics at Barden." Stacie informed.

"You did?!" Chloe asked, astonished.

"My point exactly." Stacie laughed. "Chloe, how are the children you have been taking care of?"

"Stacie, I'm a teacher, not a nanny, and they aren't children, they're more like teenage balls of anxiety." Chloe corrected. "But it's great! The kids are all awesome, except for a few annoying ones, but they are transferring out of my class next year, thank God."

"I still don't know how you can tolerate middle schoolers." Aubrey said.

"It's not as bad as everyone says, some of the kids I've gotten to know really have a passion for singing. It's really rewarding getting to see some of my students achieve so much in this field with my help."

"Whatever you say, Chlo." Aubrey said, as Beca pulled into Dunkin Donuts.

"Alright, I'll run in real quick and grab everything, what does everyone want." She asked.

"I'll take…" Chloe started.

"Not you babe, I've been ordering you coffee for a long time now. I've got your order memorized, Beale." Beca smirked. Aubrey and Stacie gave her their orders before she walked inside.

Ten minutes later, Beca came out, carrying four coffees, a gluten-free muffin for Stacie, and a strawberry frosted donut for Chloe.

"Alright aca-bitches, lets get this show on the road!" Beca yelled, starting the engine while the other girls cheered as they started to begin their journey to Orlando.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I plan on working on this quite often, so stay tuned for more chapters!_

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks;)_


	2. Stories and Stops

_AN: Hi again guys! I don't know how i've been writing this so fast… i guess this fic is just coming really easily to me (which is a good thing lol). I have most of the chapters planned out already so get ready for more updates once i write the next chapters!_

 _Thank you and don't forget to review!_

As they got onto the highway, Beca got a phone call.

"Hello?" She said after accepting the call and shushing the other girls. The other former bellas were silent as Beca finished up the call after thanking the person on the other line multiple times.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked.

"Some guy at work congratulating me about Katy Perry's single." Beca explained. "It just came out on Saturday, but that's the sixth congratulation call I've gotten from the office."

"Wait what?!" Stacie exclaimed. "You were the producer behind Katy Perry's new single?"

"Yes ma'am." Beca smiled.

"I love that song! It's so catchy."

"Thanks, Stac."

"Yeah, it's amazing." Chloe said without much enthusiasm.

"Why aren't you as excited Chloe?" Aubrey asked her best friend.

"Oh, she's just jealous of Katy." Beca laughed.

"I am not!" Chloe defended.

"You are to!" Beca said back.

"Why's she jealous of Katy Perry?" Stacie questioned.

"Okay, so we were at the Grammy's last year because someone from the studio gets to go every year and of course I brought Chloe to walk the red carpet with me." Beca started.

"Oh yeah! I saw you two post it all over instagram!"

"Yeah, so I ran into Katy and she said that she wanted to work on a single sometime soon and I agreed to it. After our deal was arranged, she… um… kind of…" Beca stuttered.

"She stuck her fingers down Beca's dress." Chloe interrupted.

"She what?!" Aubrey and Stacie both yelled.

"Yeah, she fingerbanged my cleavage pretty much." Beca's cheeks turned to a shade of pink as she talked.

"So she just does that?" Aubrey said in shock.

"Well with my dress I was kind of asking for it." Beca explained. "I mean, my boobs were probably popping out at everyone that whole night."

"That dress looked amazing on you though." Chloe complimented.

"Thanks, baby." Beca took one hand off the steering wheel, grasped Chloe's hand and brought it to her own lips to kiss her knuckles.

"That was an extremely weird story." Aubrey deadpanned.

"Agreed, but I understand why you would be jealous, Chlo." Stacie said.

"Yeah, well as long as she doesn't touch my girlfriend like that again, I'll be fine." Chloe informed, making the others laugh.

Chloe turned up the volume on the radio and all the girls immediately recognised the song as the beginning chords blasted through the speakers.

"OM-ACA-G!" Stacie yelled. "I love this song!"

"I guess it's not bad." Beca said.

"Oh, shut up, Becs."Chloe interrupted. " Yesterday on the way to lunch you said you loved Hayley Kiyoko."

"Fine, maybe I do." Beca agreed. "I get to work on her next single in a few months."

"Yeah, yeah. We all wish we had your perfect life full of famous people and awards. Now shut up so we can listen to the song." Aubrey interjected as the first verse started.

 _Yeah_

 _I need a drink, whiskey ain't my thing_

 _But shit is all good_

 _I can handle things like I wish that you would_

The former bellas all sang the song in harmony. With Aubrey hitting the highest notes and Chloe with the bass, it was just like when they used to perform at the ICCA's in college. As they were nearing the chorus, all of the girls really got into it. They were all dancing in their seats and pointing to their significant others as the song played.

 _If you let him touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya, touch ya (yeah)_

 _The way I used to, used to, used to, used to, used to, used to (yeah)_

 _Did you take him to the pier in Santa Monica?_

 _Forget to bring a jacket, wrap up in him 'cause you wanted to?_

 _I'm just curious, is it serious?_

 _I'm just curious, is it serious?_

Beca was drumming the beat on the steering wheel while the rest of the girls were still dancing in their seats as the beat dropped. Chloe looked lovingly at the brunette in the driver's seat. The song reminded her of when Beca was still with Jesse their senior year. She tried not to be jealous and get over her ongoing crush for Beca, but she just couldn't let go. Chloe never thought Beca would reciprocate her feelings, so Chloe never said anything originally, until her drunken confession at that bar in Copenhagen. Chloe had way too much to drink, while Beca had chosen to drink less so she could look after the redhead. When her and Chloe left the bar (more like when she carried Chloe out of the bar), Chloe had stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk to confess her love for her fellow co-captain. Beca was shocked that Chloe had loved her back, she only dated Jesse to get over Chloe (she never did) because she thought she had no chance, but it never occurred to her that Chloe had felt the same way the whole time. That next morning, when Chloe was sober, they talked it over during breakfast at their hotel buffet and everything else fell into place after that. Now, both of them are living together in Atlanta, celebrating their one year anniversary in a little more than a month.

 _I'm just on the floor, I'm like a model_

 _Been looking through the texts and all the photos_

 _But don't you worry I can handle it_

 _No, don't you worry I can handle it_

As the chorus played through one more time, they sang their hearts out until the song faded and another one played. Hey continued their private concert for a few more familiar songs before Beca slowed down the car.

"Guys, we have a problem." Beca said, completely stopping the car. The other three stopped singing and looked out the windshield.

"Yikes." Chloe muttered.

"Oh God." Aubrey sighed.

"Jeez." Stacie murmured.

In front of them on the highway was what looked like miles of traffic. All of the cars were bumper to bumper and none of them were showing any signs of moving.

"I told you there would be traffic." Beca reminded.

"I knew there would be traffic, I just didn't think there would be this much." Chloe said more to herself than her girlfriend.

"Well, school did just let out a week and a half ago, so I guess it makes sense that there are this many people going on vacation." Stacie thought out loud.

"Alright ladies, get comfortable. This is gonna be a while." Beca said, taking her hands of the steering wheel and putting the car in park. She didn't feel like there was a need to stay alert at the wheel knowing that they wouldn't be moving for a while.

"How far away from Orlando are we?" Chloe asked.

"Babe, we've only been on the road for a half hour." Beca replied.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we still have six hours to drive, and that's without all of this damn traffic." Aubrey snapped.

"Well Posen, there's no need to be impatient." Beca smirked.

"I just don't like sitting here; it gets boring and claustrophobic being in a car for a long time." The blonde explained.

"Hun, we've only been in the car for like forty five minutes, tops." Stacie informed.

"I know." Aubrey muttered, looking out the window at all of the unmoving cars.

"Well, let's all try to relax as much as we can while we are stuck here." Becca told them.

"Sounds good to me." Stacie said, taking off her seatbelt and scooting over to her girlfriend, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"This is going to be a long ride." Beca said, pulling out her phone to busy herself.

 _AN: Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! If you did, please review! I love your feedback and thoughts on my writing!_

 _Also, the song mentioned in this chapter is Curious by Hayley Kiyoko, check it out because it's an amazing song!_

 _Thanks again and stay tuned for more chapters;)_


	3. Staying Entertained

_AN: Hi again guys! Here's the next chapter of Quite An Adventure!_

 _I want to say thank you for all the love I've gotten for this story! I'm glad you guys like it and I will try to update as often as I have been…_

 _I hope you enjoy! And if you do, please review because it means so much to me!_

It had been a half an hour and the car was yet to move.

"I'm dying in here." Aubrey sighed.

"I feel like you're overreacting a little bit." Stacie laughed.

"Trust me she's not." Beca retorted, already bored. She had scrolled through her instagram and twitter twice already. Her email had forty even unread conversations, but going through that would be a last resort. She just looked out the window at the cars stuck in front of them.

"Let's play a game then!" Chloe said excitedly. "How about never have I ever?"

"I'll do just about anything that will distract me from the fact that we've barely moved over the last half hour." Aubrey deadpanned.

"Okay! Do all of you know how to play?" Chloe asked.

"Of course we do, we were all in high school once." Staice said, picking her head up off of her girlfriend's shoulder to start the game.

"Actually, I don't." Beca clarified.

"What?!" Stacie and Chloe yelled at the same time.

"I've never played this game before, what are the rules?"

"Okay, so the point of the game is to be the last one with your fingers still up. Everyone playing holds up five fingers on one of their hands; meaning they have five lives." Stacie began, holding up her right hand with all of her fingers up.

"Yeah, and one by one, everyone in the circle goes around and says something they've never done before. If you have done that thing, you have to put one of your fingers down. Once all of your fingers are down, you lose. The last one standing wins!" Chloe explained.

"Alright, it seems simple enough I guess." Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. "Let's play."

All of the girls held up one of their hands with all of their fingers up and got comfortable. Stacie and Aubrey were facing the front of the car while Beca and Chloe were turned in their seats, facing the back.

"Who wants to go first?" Aubrey asked, looking at the other girls.

"I will." Beca raised her hand. "Never have I ever cried during a Pixar movie." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Aubrey and Stacie yelled at the brunette, making her jump.

"How is that even possible?!" Stacie shouted.

"I don't know, I guess they aren't that sad to me." Beca said.

"Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you have never cried at the beginning of Up." Aubrey said, still astonished.

Beca smirked, looked Aubrey dead in the eye, and said slowly, "I. Have. Never. Cried. At. The. Beginning. Of. Up."

"Sadly, it's true." Chloe smiled at Beca. "I don't know why I'm dating such an emotionless monster."

"I'm not emotionless! I just don't really get sad over fictional characters." Beca clarified. "And if I were emotionless, I wouldn't be able to say 'I love you.'"

"Good point." Chloe kissed her girlfriend on the lips sweetly, erupting a mix of gagging noises from Aubrey and Stacie in the backseat. "But, for the record, you do cry over some fictional characters." Chloe smirked, revealing one of her girlfriend's secrets.

"Shush!" Beca clamped a hand over Chloe's mouth. "You'll ruin my badass reputation!"

"What movie did Beca cry over?" Stacie questions.

Chloe squirmed away from Beca's grip long enough for her to respond.

"Forrest Gump!"

"Really?" Aubrey said in surprise. "I thought you hated movies, especially long ones."

"I hate the ones at are super predictable and cliche." Beca said. "Chloe made us start this thing when we first moved in together where we pick a movie to watch every Friday night. A few weeks ago, she picked Forrest Gump and I got really into it because all of the plot lines were always changing and there was a new twist every twenty five minutes. It was really good." Beca explained.

"When did you cry?" Stacie questioned.

Beca looked at the floor, "When Jenny died." She muttered.

"That part is sad, I always cry when that happens." Stacie said.

"Yeah,it is depressing." Aubrey agreed.

"Okay, let's not humiliate me anymore and get back to the game." Beca said.

"I'll go!" Stacie shouted. "Never have I ever googled my own name to see what would come up."

"Are you kidding me?! Everyone has done that before!" Chloe yelled as all of the girls, minus Stacie, put down a finger.

"Well I haven't."

"C'mon, you've never wanted to see if there was anything about you on the internet?" Beca asked.

"Nope. I haven't done anything internet worthy since winning the ICCA's three years in a row and winning World's, so it's not like there is going to be anything on there that surprises me." Stacie answered. "So all of you guys have googled yourselves?"

"Of course we have!" Chloe said. "All I found was a bunch of stuff from college and the bellas or stuff through the school."

"That's not true, you're all over celebrity websites too." Beca added.

"Yeah, but that's because I walk the red carpets with you and whenever my name is on a celebrity article, it has 'Beca Mitchell's girlfriend' in parenthesis next to it."

"Baby, we go over this every time, you are not just a side piece to me; you are the love of my life and without you I wouldn't be anywhere as happy as I am now." Beca said, pushing a stray lock of red hair behind Chloe's ear and smiling at her girlfriend.

"At least when you google your name, cool stuff comes up." Aubrey blurted, ruining the moment Beca and Chloe were having. Everyone turned their attention to her so she would continue. "All that comes up for me is The Lodge of Fallen Leaves because they haven't updated their website since I quit and our law firm website."

"That's better than having ugly paparazzi pictures of you all over the internet." Beca cut in. "I swear it's like they always know where I am, I'm surprised none of them have found me since we started this trip."

"No, the worst part is that whenever the paparazzi sees you with another girl in public, they automatically think you are cheating on me." Chloe laughed, remembering when she first saw one of those rumor articles about their relationship being flawed.

"Alright, enough of your famous people problems and back to the game." Aubrey continued.

The game went on ask their fingers dropped one by one until there were two girls left; Stacie and Chloe.

"Alright, never have I ever…" Stacie thought about what she should say so that she could get Chloe out and win the game. "Oh! I got it!"

"Well then spit it out, Conrad." Beca said to the long legged brunette.

"Never have I ever walked into someone's shower without their permission." Stacie smirked as Beca and Aubrey broke out laughing.

Chloe was stunned, "That's not fair!"

"Oh, but it is." Stacie smirked.

"Ugh." Chloe admitted defeat, putting her final finger down.

"I win!" Stacie celebrated triumphantly, lifting her arms up over her head.

"Guys! Look!" Beca pointed out the windshield. The cars a few feet in front of them had begun to move.

"Finally!" Aubrey sighed in relief.

"Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?" Beca remarked, putting the car back into drive and pushing lightly on the gas pedal. "Fasten your seatbelts ladies, we are back on course."

"Yay!" Chloe yelled, turning the radio back up and the former bellas resumed singing to the songs they knew. The ride continued exactly like it had before they stopped, but they still had a way to go before getting to Orlando...

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it and if you did please review!_

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter in the next few days!_

 _Thanks again;)_


	4. Halfway There

_AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Quite An Adventure!_

 _If you guys are liking this story, please review it! Your feedback is what keeps me writing!_

 _If you like this story, also please check out my other fics on my page! Thank you!_

Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie drove for another three hours; singing to whatever tune played on the radio, sharing stories from their new lives after graduating, and of course, talking about their college years. They were all happy to be with each other again and get to spend so much time together.

"You know, sometimes I wish all of the Bellas still lived together." Beca thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Stacie asked the brunette.

"I mean I miss seeing all of you every morning and dealing with your crazy shit sometimes." Beca chuckled to herself.

"Me too." Chloe agreed.

"We should have a reunion soon…" Beca said, pausing to think about how it could work. "We could have everyone stay at our apartment!"

"Babe, we can't fit seven other girls in our cozy, two bedroom loft." Chloe reasoned. "And if we could fit all of them somehow, we would get so many noise complaints that we would be thrown out of the building."

"Some of the girls could stay with you guys and the rest can stay at our house!" Stacie offered.

"Yeah," Beca said. "And if any of the girls who live far away can't afford to fly, I can pay for round tickets."

"That would be a lot of money, Beca," Aubrey pointed out.

"I know, but with Katy Perry's single just hitting the stores, a lot of income will be coming my way."

"Good point."

"We should totally make that happen when we get back from Disney." Stacie nodded, and all of the girls agreed to make the arrangements after their trip.

Beca's phone spoke and told her to get off at the next exit off the highway, indicating that they were close to Florida.

"Looks like we are going to be crossing the state line in a few minutes." She told the girls.

"I can't wait!" Stacie yelled enthusiastically, making Aubrey chuckle.

"I can tell, honey." Aubrey smiled, taking Stacie's hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. They drove in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before it was broken by a long, loud stomach growl.

Beca laughed and turned to her girlfriend, "Hungry, babe?"

"Starving." Chloe replied, rubbing her stomach once it finally stopped making noise.

"You guys want to stop for lunch?" Beca asked, looking through her mirror at Stacie and Aubrey.

"Sure." Aubrey said. "I could eat."

"Let's go!" Stacie shouted.

"Alright, Chloe could you check your phone for the closest restaurants?"

"Sure, Becs." Chloe pulled her phone out and scrolled through the destinations that came up. Her eyes lit up as she stopped on the one that was closest.

"Oh Beca! The closest place once we cross the border is your favorite!"

"Fridays?"

"Yup!"

"Stacie, Aubrey, do you have any objection to going there to eat?" Beca asked the couple in the back.

"Nope." Aubrey said.

"As long as they have a salad on the menu, it's fine by me." Stacie remarked.

"Okay then, Fridays here we come!" Beca shouted. Chloe pulled up the directions and they started to drive there. A few minutes into driving to lunch, they could see the _Welcome To Florida_ sign. All of the girls (bsides Beca who wa driving) looked at the sign they got closer to it.

"Babe, Look!" Chloe shouted, grabbing Beca's arm and pointing to the sign as they passed it.

"Yeah Chlo, I know." Beca chuckled over how happy Chloe was. As long as her girlfriend was happy, then so was she. Chloe's phone directions told Beca to turn at their next right, and then continue straight.

"So does Fridays actually have salad?" Stacie asked. "Because I was serious before."

"Of course they do Stac, Every restaurant does." Beca informed. "Fridays has the best flat iron steak ever too." Her mouth started to water at the thought of her meal.

"It can't be that good, Becs." Chloe said.

"Oh, trust me, it is." Beca said. "I swear it's amazing."

"Whatever you say, baby."

"What's so special about this 'flat iron steak.'" Aubrey asked, putting air quotes around the food.

"Ok," Beca started. "It's this steak, which is marinated and cooked whatever way you want it. But the best part is the garlic butter; it melts all over the steak and tastes amazing."

"Whenever we go there Beca orders the damn butter separately because apparently the chefs don't put enough on." Chloe cut in. "It's so embarrassing."

"It's not that bad."

"No, the worst part is when the extra steak marinade and the rest of the melted butter is left behind after the steak and you dip your fries into it." Chloe giggled.

"Beca! That's gross!" Stacie yelled, playfully slapping the brunette in the front seat.

"It's delicious!" Beca defended.

"More like disgusting." Aubrey smirked.

"You know what, if you guys actually try it when we get there, I promise you will love it."

"Oh, really?" Aubrey questioned. "Is that a challenge Mitchell?"

"You know what, it is. If you guys try to dip your fries into the butter and marinade and can tell me, without lying, that it tastes gross, I will give you each five bucks. But, if you guys like it, you all have to suck it up and each cough up a five."

"Deal." The three girls said, all shaking hands with Beca to make the bet official. Chloe's phone directed to take another right, and continue for another half mile.

"God, how far away is this place?" Beca asked. "I'm starving."

"Don't worry," Chloe assured. "Soon enough we'll be eating at Fridays and you will be handing over five dollars to all of us." The girls in the back laughed as Beca scowled at the redhead.

"More like I'll be the one getting paid and you all will be down five bucks."

"If you say so, Becs." Chloe laughed. Chloe's phone indicated to turn left and continue for a quarter mile until they saw the restaurant. Beca pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. As they all got out, they stretched and groaned, being sore from sitting in the same position for almost six hours.

"God, my legs feel numb." Aubrey uttered.

"So do mine." Chloe added.

"That makes three of us." Stacie laughed.

"More like four." Beca said last, after stretching out her legs. They all laughed as they walked into the restaurant together. Stacie and Aubrey walked in first, holding hands. Beca and Chloe were right behind them doing the same thing.

"I can't wait much longer for food." Beca muttered to her girlfriend as the door to Fridays closed behind them.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I hoped you liked this chapter!_

 _I'll try to be writing this as fast as possible, but that may be tough with my schedule…_

 _Please check out my stories and review them!_

 _Thank you;)_


	5. Unwanted Attention

_AN: Hi again guys! I don't know what is up with this story but it's been getting alot of love so I just want to say thank you!_

 _I also have no clue how I've been writing this so fast, I guess ideas for this fic are just coming to me really easily, which is surprising..._

 _Anyways I hope you like the next chapter!_

 _As always keep reviewing! It's what keeps me writing!_

When they walked in, the hostess at the waiting area greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to Fridays!" She said cheerily. "Table for four?"

"Yeah," Beca replied. "Also, not to be a jerk, but is there any way we can have a table in the back of the restaurant?"

"Of course, follow me." The hostess grabbed four menus and directed them to a booth in the very back of the restaurant, far from the windows and the front door. "Is this okay?"

"Definitely, thank you so much." Beca thanked.

"Don't worry about it. Your waiter will be around in a few minutes to take your orders." The hostess hurried off to greet the other patrons waiting to be seated.

"Why did we need a booth in the back?" Stacie asked Beca.

"I normally do this whenever I go out to eat." She explained. "By sitting in the back, there is the smallest chance that the paparazzi or random fans will see me."

"Oh, the hardships of being famous." Aubrey teased. "It must be terrible having that many people obsessed with you."

"You think it's funny until there's an extremely unattractive picture of you eating a big mac at McDonald's all over the internet." Beca warned.

"Do you say that because you've experienced it?" Aubrey smirked.

"Sadly." Beca turned her attention to her menu. The other girls turned to their own menus to take a look at the food options.

As they all skimmed through the menu, Chloe saw the flash of a camera.

"Ugh, of course one of them happens to find you now." She uttered, getting her girlfriend's attention.

"What'd you say, baby?" She asked, turning to Chloe, who nodded her head towards the man in the front of the restaurant holding the camera.

"Dammit." Beca muttered, shielding her face with the menu in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Stacie asked.

"One of the little bitches happens to be here." Beca cursed, upset that their lunch was disrupted. "I'll go talk to him really quick to see if he's nice enough to leave us alone."

Beca got up from her seat to talk with the man with the camera, "Alright look, dude, my friends, my girlfriend and I are just trying to enjoy lunch here and I really don't need you taking my picture right now." She explained.

"Well there are two things we could to to fix this situation." He proposed.

"And those are?"

"One is that you pose for me really quick so I can get some good shots, and two is that you refuse to pose, so I end up staying here and taking your picture against your will." He said snarkily.

"Actually, you're forgetting the third option." She smirked.

"What's the third option?" He looked confused, with his eyebrow raised after asking the question.

Beca chuckled and walked over to the hostess, "Hi again, so this guy behind me is a paparazzi trying to get pictures of me for whatever magazine he works for. Is there any way you could get him out of here so I can enjoy my lunch?"

"Oh! You're Beca Mitchell! The music producer!" Beca nodded. "That's how I recognised you when you walked in, I'll escort him out for you." The hostess smiled.

"Thank you so much, really it means alot."

"Of course!" The hostess walked over to the man and led him out of the restaurant. He looked at Beca and frowned before the door closed behind him. Beca smiled triumphantly as she walked back to their table.

"It's all taken care of." Beca said, grabbing a pen out of Chloe's purse and taking a napkin from the table. She was about to get back up from her chair to go back to the hostess before Chloe grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She asked with worry.

"The hostess recognised me when I asked her to escort the paparazzi out of the restaurant. I'm going to give her an autograph as a thank you." Beca explained.

"Okay." Chloe smiled and let go of Beca's wrist, letting her walk back up to the front of the restaurant.

The hostess saw her and smirked, "Back so soon?"

"Haha yeah, I wanted to thank you for getting that guy out of here, would you like an autograph?"

"Totally!" The hostess said with glee.

"Who should I make it out to?" Beca said, already scribbling on the napkin.

"Nicole," The hostess replied. "She's my girlfriend; she's going to be so jealous when I tell her that I met you and Chloe."

"You know Chloe too?" Beca asked.

"Of course! You guys are such a cute couple!" The hostess replied.

Beca laughed, finishing the autograph, "Well, tell her Chloe and I say hi." Beca handed the napkin over to the waitress, "Thanks again."

"No, thank you!" The waitress praised, taking the autograph and staring at it in awe.

"Anytime." Beca smiled and walked back to their table, sitting down next to Chloe and interlocking their fingers. Beca pulled Chloe's hand up to ther lips and kissed her knuckles.

"What's all this for?" Chloe smiled, confused at her girlfriend's actions.

"I'm just so lucky to have you." Beca said.

"Well, I'm lucky to have you too." Chloe laughed, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

"You know, the hostess told me to make the autograph out to her girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me that her girlfriend is going to be super jealous when she finds out that she met us." Beca explained.

"She was excited to meet me too?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"Of course! Anyone should be excited to meet you!" Beca laughed.

"Okay, you guys can quit it with the 'we're so cute and famous' talk." Aubrey teased.

"Fine." Chloe agreed, ending her sentence with a kiss to Beca's temple.

"Do all of you know what your ordering?" Beca asked the former acapella singers. They all nodded their heads, signifying that they were ready to order.

"Alright, good. I don't think I can wait much longer without getting my steak." Beca sighed, wondering why the waiter hasn't come around yet to take their orders.

"Don't worry, you will get your food soon." Chloe comforted.

"If this damn waiter comes around fast enough to take our order before we die of starvation." Aubrey grumbled, as if she was reading Beca's mind.

In that moment, the waiter came to their table, "Hello and welcome to Fridays!"

"Finally!" Beca shouted, before her eyes started to bulge. "Did I just say that you loud?" She asked the girls and waiter.

The waiter laughed, "You did, I'm sorry we're very rushed at the moment. My name is Mike, I will be your server. What can I get for you today?"

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys!_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please review and check out my other stories!_

 _Thank you again;)_


	6. An Awkward Situation

_AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!_

 _I'm really happy you guys are liking the story as much as I am!_

 _Don't forget to review! Thanks!_

The waiter was tall, with an athletic build, tan skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. Beca figured that any girl could find him attractive (not her though because she's not into dudes). They all put in their food and drink orders, with Beca ordering for both her and Chloe, and Aubrey ordering for her and Stacie. The entire time they ordered, the waiter had his eyes on Aubrey. He looked her up and down, ending with a wink once he met her eyes again.

She visibly cringed as he walked away to send their orders to the kitchen, "Jeez, did you see that?"

"Yeah, I was about to punch his lights out for eye-sexing you, babe." Stacie said.

"It was really creepy." Chloe commented.

"Do you want me to ask the hostess if we could get another waiter?" Beca suggested.

"No, she's done a lot for us today and I'm thankful for that." Aubrey shrugged. "I'll just deal with him."

"Whatever you say, Posen." Beca said, pulling out her phone to look at traffic reports for the rest of their drive. She sighed.

"What's wrong, Becs?" Chloe asked, noticing her girlfriend's change in mood quickly.

"We are gonna hit more traffic when we get back on the highway." She explained. "It looks like everyone is rushing to Miami Beach for vacation and it's jamming the highways."

"Of course they are." Aubrey deadpanned.

"Look on the bright side guys," Stacie said. "We get to go to Disney together!"

"Yeah!" Chloe agreed.

The waiter came back with their drinks, handing an iced tea to Stacie, a water to Aubrey, a diet cola to Beca, and a lemonade to Chloe. "Here you go, ladies." He smiled directly at Aubrey, "Your food will be out soon." He winked again and walked away.

"Okay, it is taking all of my willpower right now to not smack him across the face." Stacie whispered through her clenched jaw.

"Calm down, honey," Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand. "I'll shut him down once he brings us our food."

"Thank god." Stacie sighed in relief, taking a sip of her cold beverage.

"I understand that he thinks you're attractive, but can he seriously not tell that you're a lesbian?" Beca said, astonished.

"Oh c'mon, I hide it pretty well, unlike you." Aubrey smirked.

"Oh please!" Beca defended. "Chloe didn't even know I was gay until World's!"

"Ok, in my defence, I didn't know that Jesse was a beard for your homophobic dad until right after we won." Chloe said. "You could have told me!"

"Alright, good point." Beca agreed. "I guess I just thought I made it super obvious that I liked you that I never needed to tell you I was a lesbian."

"Well, the point is that I know now, and I couldn't be more happy about that."

Chloe kissed Beca sweetly on the lips before Stacie and Aubrey stopped it, "Alright!" Aubrey shouted, catching the attention of a few people at the booth next to them. "Enough with the PDA!"

"Yeah guys, I feel like I'm watching a romantic comedy whenever you guys look at each other." Stacie remarked.

"Fine." Beca gave in, removing her hands from Chloe's waist and breaking the kiss. Before she could fully remove herself from her girlfriend however, Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and wrapped it around her own waist.

"It's not our fault you guys don't do PDA." Chloe said.

"It's not that we don't do PDA, we just don't make out with each other every five minutes like hormonal teenagers." Aubrey teased, making Stacie giggle.

"Whatever you say, Posen." Beca said, drawing circles on Chloe's waist where her hand is wrapped.

While they waited for their food to arrive, two teenage girls walked up to their table.

"Hi, We hate to interrupt your lunch, but is there a way we could get a picture with you guys?" One of the girls asked Beca and Chloe.

"Of course!" Chloe said excitedly, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her up.

"Yeah, sure guys." Beca agreed. She took the other girls phone and turned to Aubrey, "Posen, could you take this?"

"Of course, anything for the famous couple." Aubrey teased, making Beca roll her eyes. Beca stood on one side of the two girls and Chloe stood on the other, posing for the picture.

"Everyone smile!" Chloe told them. Aubrey snapped a few photos and handed the phone back to the girl.

"Thank you so much!" She said to Beca and Chloe.

"Anytime, guys." Beca smiled. "Nice meeting you two."

The girls walked away with huge grins on their faces, staring at the picture in awe. Chloe smiled as they walked away and sat back down with her girlfriend, "That was fun."

"You say that every time we take pictures with fans." Beca laughed.

"I know, but I love seeing their faces when they meet us."

"Alright we get it." Aubrey interjected. "You are cute and famous and everyone loves you."

"Okay, we will quit it with the famous talk." Beca told her.

At that moment, the waiter made his way back to them with their meals. "Alright, here's your food." He handed chicken salads to Chloe and Stacie, a burger to Aubrey, and Beca's flat iron steak to her.

"Yes!" Beca shouted in excitement that her food was finally here.

"Calm down, babe." Chloe rubbed Beca's thigh. "It's just steak."

"Yeah, the best steak ever." Beca said, grabbing her fork and knife.

"Hey." The waiter said to Aubrey, making all of the girls turn their attention to him.

"Um, hi." Aubrey said, looking at him with her eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't help but notice when I first took your order just how beautiful you are." He started. Aubrey looked uncomfortable, Beca and Chloe were trying not to burst out laughing, and Stacie looked as though she might explode from anger.

"Uh," Aubrey stuttered, "Thank you."

"Would you maybe want to go to dinner sometime soon?" He asked her. "There's a great seafood place a few miles away from here."

"She hates seafood." Stacie interrupted, using all of her willpower not to shout at the man.

"Well the you can pick where we will go, but you have to agree to the date first," He smiled. "So, what do you say?"

At this point, Beca and Chloe couldn't hold it in anymore. They started to laugh as their waiter was waiting for his answer. He turned to them and looked confused. Stacie and Aubrey looked over at them too' Stacie started to chuckle as well while Aubrey looked utterly horrified at the situation she was in.

"What's so funny?" The waiter asked them, very confused by Beca and Chloe's actions.

"She's…" Beca started before pulling herself together long enough to say her entire sentence. "She's a lesbian, Matt." Beca broke the news, sweeping her finger underneath her eyes to remove the tears that had fallen from laughing so hard.

"What?" Matt looked dumbfounded, which made all of the girls laugh again, this time including Aubrey.

"Sorry, but I am." Aubrey laughed. "And this is my girlfriend." She wrapped her arm around Stacie's shoulders.

"We kind of all are." Chloe said, grasping Beca's hand and interlocking their fingers.

"You're kidding." Matt still didn't to believe it.

"Well actually, those two are gay, "Stacie explained, pointing to Aubrey and Beca, "I'm pan, and she's bi." She finished, pointing to Chloe.

"Is this just a way of saying you aren't into me?" He asked Aubrey, "Because you can just say you don't want to go out with me."

"No, I am." She smiled awkwardly, but he still didn't look convinced.

"What, do you want proof or something, dude?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I do actually." he said, crossing his arms.

"Wow, well then." Chloe laughed.

"Seriously, there is no way that all of you are extremely attractive women and none of you are totally straight." He said in disbelief.

"If we prove it to you, will you stop asking?" Beca asked him, just wanting him to leave them alone so she could eat her damn steak.

"Sure."

"Fine." She agreed, turning to her girlfriend. "Hey, babe." She lent in and

kissed Chloe.

The kiss started to steam up before he stopped them, "Alright, alright, I get that you guys are together." Beca smirked in satisfaction as he turned to the other couple in the booth.

"Okay, I guess if you want proof that this is the reason I won't' go out with you." Aubrey started before connecting her lips to Stacie's. Stacie quickly slipped her tongue over Aubrey's lip and before they could deepen the kiss, The waiter stopped them.

"Ok, fine." He gave in. "I guess you weren't lying. Enjoy your food and have a nice rest of your day." He walked away in defeat.

"Well, that was interesting." Stacie said after he left.

"I'm just glad he's gone so we can eat." Beca said, picking up her fork and knife again to dig in.

 _AN:Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review!_

 _Thanks again;)_


	7. Settling The Bet

_AN: I honestly shouldn't be posting these chapters so fast, but I can't help it!_

 _I couldn't be happier with all of the love this story has gotten and I want to thank all of you for your reviews! Keep it up with your feedback!_

 _I've been writing this really fast, so I should probably slow down with posting new chapters… oh well lol_

 _Anyways, enjoy this chapter and please review! Thanks!_

Beca immediately dug into her food as soon as the waiter had left. She slathered her steak in the garlic butter and covered her fries with salt and pepper. When everything was seasoned to her liking, she took a bite and sighed in satisfaction.

"This is amazing." She said, but none of them could understand her with the first huge bite still in her mouth.

"Babe, we can't understand anything you're saying with steak in your mouth." Chloe pointed out after swallowing a bite of her chicken salad.

"I said that this is amazing!" Beca exclaimed after she swallowed, making Chloe giggle.

"I still think you are overreacting." Aubrey said while putting ketchup on her burger and placing the bun back on top.

"Yeah," Stacie agreed, covering her salad in dressing. "There's no way it can be that good."

"Trust me, guys, it definitely is."

"Whatever you say." Stacie went back to her salad.

They all ate their food in a comfortable silence, with Stacie finishing first, Chloe second, and Aubrey third. The only one still eating their lunch was Beca; she had finished three quarters of her steak, and only had half of her fries left.

"Babe, I swear." Chloe started. "You are the slowest eater I have ever known in my entire life."

"I'm just trying to savor my meal," Beca told her, "And for the record, you should be glad you have had the pleasure of knowing me." She ended by pointing a fry in her girlfriend's direction and then taking a bite out of it.

"Well, if you keep eating at that rate, we won't get to Disney until next summer." Aubrey retorted.

"Fine." Beca agreed. "I'll try to speed it up a little." She grabbed her fork and knife and cut the rest of her steak and eating it piece by piece. Soon, all that was left was her fries.

"Wait!" Stacie exclaimed, making everyone (including a few patrons from other tables) look up from their food. "What about the bet we made?"

"Oh right." Beca remembered. "Everyone take a fry."

The girls obeyed her order and each took a fry off of the small brunette's plate.

"Now, do exactly what I do." Beca proceeded to take a fry and dip it into the extra marinade and melted garlic butter on her plate. When she thought there was enough on the fry, she ate it in one bite and moaned at the taste.

"This is ridiculous." Aubrey said to herself, repeating Beca's actions and taking a bite of her fry. She chewed in silence before swallowing.

"So?" Beca asked.

"Alright, fine." Aubrey said. "I guess I can see why you like it so much."

"Ha! Pay up, Posen!" Beca held out her hand while Aubrey reached into her purse to hand her a five dollar bill. "Ok, who's next?"

"I'll do it." Chloe volunteered. She did the exact thing Beca and Aubrey had done seconds earlier. Finishing her bite, she glared at her girlfriend with narrowed eyes while grabbing the money out of her bag and handing it over to Beca in defeat.

"I told you guys!" Beca smiled. "Ok Stacie, you're up."

"Alright." Stacie dipped her fry into the marinade and garlic butter and took a bite out of the fry. "Oh my god this is amazing." She agreed, finishing her fry and reaching for another to dip. Beca swatted Stacie's hand away from her fries.

"Money first." Beca smirked.

"Fine." Stacie handed over the money and the grabbed another fry.

"All I have to say is I told you so." Beca bragged, happy that she had won.

"Yeah, yeah." Aubrey grubbled. "It's delicious and you are always right. We get it."

"See, Aubs, It only took you years to admit that."

"Whatever." Aubrey deadpanned, taking another fry.

Another employee of the restaurant walked over to their table, "How are your meals?" She asked.

"Great." Beca replied. "No offense, but where is our other waiter?"

"I'm afraid his shift ended a few minutes ago, but I will be your server from now on." She explained. "Will you be ordering dessert today?"

"No thank you." Chloe cut in. "We have to get back on the road as soon as possible."

"Alright. I will be right back with your check then." The waitress hurried off to get the bill.

"How much would you bet that our waiter asked someone to cover our table so he wouldn't have to interact with us anymore?" Stacie giggled.

"Our entire bank account." Aubrey joked, making the girls laugh.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy the rest of your day." The waitress placed the check on the table and went to wait on another table. Beca and Aubrey both reached for the check, Beca reaching for it first.

"Beca, let me pay."

"Don't worry about it, Aubrey." She put her credit card in the black check-holder. "You can get the next one." She winked.

"I'm holding you to that, Mitchell."

"I'm sure you are." Beca signalled the waitress back over and handed her the check. The waitress took it and made the transaction, handing Beca her credit card back.

"Here you go. Have great day!" She said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Alright guys, let's get this show back on the road." Beca said, grabbing Chloe's hand as they all stood up. As they walked past the front of the restaurant, Beca pulled Chloe over to the hostess' desk.

"Thank you again for all you did for us today." Beca told her.

"Anything for you guys! I still can't believe I got to meet you, my girlfriend is going to be so jealous." She laughed.

"Don't forget to tell her we say hi." Chloe smiled, linking her arm with Beca's.

"I will!" The hostess told them. "Have a good rest of your day!"

"You too!" Beca called as they walked out of the door and back to her Jeep Wrangler. "Time for round two." She said, getting into the driver's seat and clicking her seatbelt into place.

"Florida, here we come!" Stacie shouted as Beca stated to car and all of the girls got in.

"Next stop, Disneyland!" Chloe hollered while the car pulled out of the parking lot. They couldn't wait to reach their destination.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed!_

 _If you did, please review!_

 _I'm not sure how fast these next chapters will be written, both of my softball seasons are starting up again so I might not have as much time to right…_

 _Thanks again and please give feedback!_


	8. Taking a Siesta

_AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, but softball season is just starting up so I have games and practices every week from now on and it's going to be hard to find time to write…_

 _Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter and if you do please please please review because your feedback keeps me writing!_

 _Thanks guys!_

As Beca drove onto the ramp to get back on the highway after their meal, they were all very excited to get to Disney World.

Well, that was before they saw the traffic that had piled up at least a half a mile in front of them a few minutes after they got onto the highway.

The reports that Beca had read during lunch were definitely right, "Here we go again." Beca said, halting the car to a stop.

"Let's look on the bright side guys." Chloe said after a chorus of groans were heard throughout the car.

"And what exactly is on the bright side?" Aubrey questioned sarcastically, crossing her arms in frustration because of the traffic.

"That we are only a few hours away from Disney World!" Chloe shouted.

"Yeah!" Stacie agreed. "Does anyone have any games we can play while we wait for the traffic to pass?"

"How about we sit in silence and all quietly reflect on our thoughts…" Beca teased, closing her eyes and leaning back in her seat.

"Becs!" Chloe slapped her girlfriend on the arm, making Beca yelp and rub the spot that was hit.

"Jeez dude! Was that necessary?" She asked.

"Yes." Chloe answered.

"So does anyone have any suggestions on what to do?" Stacie said.

"I actually like Beca's idea." Aubrey agreed, leaned her head up against the window and closing her eyes. "I could surprisingly use a nap after the large amount of food we just ate."

"I guess that is a good point." Chloe said.

"Then how about we all go our separate ways and relax for awhile until the traffic is gone and then we can resume our loud singing and making fun of each other once we are moving towards our destination again." Beca proposed.

"Ok."

"Sounds good."

"Deal."

"A siesta it is, then."Beca said to herself while taking off her seatbelt.

"A what?" Chloe asked, clearly confused at Beca's use of a different language.

"It's like a rest or a break in spanish." Beca explained.

"Beca, you are the only one in this car who can remember the spanish that was taught to us, except for Aubrey because she took french in high school." Stacie pointed out.

"Well, that's also because I was the only one to take it in college."

"I don't know how you found taking a class like spanish literature interesting." Aubrey said with her eyes still closed.

"It's better than taking russian lit and failing it three years in a row on purpose." Chloe cut into the conversation.

"Díos mio." Beca muttered, taking her ear buds out of her pocket to listen to music while finally going through her email, which has now reached the count of 68.

During their "siesta" as Beca put it earlier, Aubrey decided to take a nap, Stacie busied herself by playing games on her phone, Beca scrolled through her emails while listening to music, and Chloe took out some papers from her classes to grade.

"Since when do middle school chorus teachers give tests?" Stacie asked, confused.

"Well, legally there's nothing telling us to, but I want my kids to understand music." Chloe explained.

"What do you even test them on?" Aubrey piped in, not being able to sleep with the two of them talking.

"How to read music, different scales, the usual stuff I teach them in class." Chloe listed.

"God," Beca interrupted, taking out one of her ear buds. "If I had you as a teacher in middle school, I would of hated you."

"Wow, thanks babe." Chloe rolled her eyes as the other girls laughed.

"Anytime, I'm going back to the 54 unread emails in my inbox now." Beca turned her attention back to her phone.

"Why do you even have that many?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

"It's either people crongadulating and commenting on Katy Perry's single, my boss bitching about all of the idiot interns, or other artists asking to work with me." Beca listed.

"Wow, aren't you popular." Aubrey snarked, annoyed that she couldn't sleep.

The four girls all relaxed as they waited for the traffic to pass. After around 45 minutes, Beca was pulled from her music by the blair of a car horn signaling her to move.

"Yes!" She shouted. Beca took out her ear buds, buckled her seatbelt, and eased the Jeep forward to move with the rest of the cars.

"What's happening?" Aubrey asked confusedly after being woken up by Beca's shout of joy.

"We're finally moving again!" Chloe exclaimed, putting away her papers and cranking the radio back up.

"Sweet!" Stacie hollered.

"Alright," Beca started, looking at her phone for the directions. "It looks like we only have another hour before getting to Disney!"

"Woohoo!" Stacie and Chloe yelled, putting their arms up in victory and making their significant others laugh.

The resumed their previous actions of singing, recounting memories, and teasing each other as they continued to drive to Disney World.

"Hey Aubs, which hotel are we staying at?" Beca asked the blonde.

"I booked us a room at the All-Star Movies Resort." Aubrey said. "It has two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen stocked with food, a living room, and a balcony!"

"Sounds awesome Bree!" Chloe said.

"You have great taste, babe." Stacie kissed Aubrey. "I cannot put into words how happy I am that you did this for me, I love you."

"I love you too." Aubrey put her arm around her girlfriend and kissed her temple.

"Ok love birds, we get that you're in love and all that shit but we don't need to see it." Beca complained.

"That's funny coming from you guys." Stacie remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.

"Are you kidding?" Aubrey exclaimed. "You guys are always like this; from always holding hands and linking arms to practically making out and confessing your love for each other in public. I feel like I'm going to get sick just watching you guys sometimes."

Stacie laughed, "I've never heard anything more true in my entire life."

"Whatever." Beca's face started to become red while Chloe just smirked at Aubrey's words.

With under an hour left in their trip, the girls were pretty much bouncing in their seats in excitement.

 _AN: Hi again, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Again, updates may take a little longer than normal with my busy schedule, but I'll try to make time for writing!_

 _Please review!_

 _Thanks;)_


	9. Time of Arival

_AN: Hey guys! With april break i'm going to have a good amount of time to write, so be ready!_

 _Also, I apologize for any mistakes involved in the details of disney world; i've never been so my knowledge is limited lol_

 _Have fun reading this chapter and please review! Thanks!_

"Guys!" Beca hollered, getting everyone's attention.

"What, Becs?" Stacie asked, looking at the brunette in the driver's seat. She gazed past Beca's head and through the windshield, finding what Beca was shouting about. "O-M-ACA-G!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand. "Babe, we're here!"

Beca laughed. "I know, Beale."

"Finally!" Aubrey sighed in relief knowing she would no longer be trapped in the car with her friends.

Beca drived through the gate of Disney World and followed the directions to the parking lot of the All-Star Movie Resort.

"This place looks awesome, Bree, great choice." Chloe complimented, looking at the large letters in front of the building that spelled out the name of their hotel.

"To be fair, these rooms were the first ones I found that were under four hundred dollars." Aubrey shrugged. Beca finished parking the car, turned everything off, and looked at the other girls in the car.

"Ok, so I'm thinking first we should go in and figure out what time we can check in." She told them.

"Sounds good." Stacie said while Chloe and Aubrey nodded their heads.

They all got out of the car and walked onto the red carpet that was placed in front of the the double doors. As they walked into the lobby, the former Bellas looked around the large room, gazing in awe at the many pictures and scenes from hollywood on the walls.

"Alright, we have plenty of time to look." Aubrey shook them out of their trance. "Let's go see when our check in time is." The girls followed her to the check in desk and a short blonde greeted them.

"Hello, and welcome to Disney World! How can I help you today?" She asked.

"We would like to know our check in time." Aubrey told her.

"Do you have the information for your room?" The lady quickly started to type on her computer.

"Yes, one second." Aubrey pulled out her phone to pull up the confirmation email she got a few weeks ago. "It's a two bedroom suite, room number 280, and the name under the reservation is Posen."

The woman behind the counter typed away on her keyboard. "Here it is, your check in time isn't until tomorrow at eight, but I'll see if room is ready now so that you don't have to wait overnight." She paused, reading her screen. "It looks like the room is all set for you to check in early!"

"Awesome, thank you."

"Of course, here are four room keys and the luggage trolleys are right over there." She handed them the key cards and pointed to the trolleys. "Have a great time!"

"Thanks again!" Aubrey smiled. Beca went over to grab a trolley and rolled it over to the other girls.

"Ok, let's grab are stuff and get settled. Once all of our stuff is in the room, we can walk around a little, sound good?" Beca said.

"Yup, let's go!" Chloe practically skipped back to the car and reached it before the rest of them.

"Someone's eager." Beca muttered to herself, unlocking her car so they could load up the trolley. All the girls grabbed their respective bags and placed them so they could all fit on the cart. Beca closed her trunk and locked the car before getting an idea.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

"What, babe?" Chloe asked.

Without a word, Beca climbed on all their luggage and sat at the very top of the pile with a grin on her face. "Push me."

"You're so weird." Chloe rolled her eyes, not able to keep herself from smiling.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Fine. I have no idea why I'm in love with you." Chloe pecked her girlfriend on the cheek before pushing the trolley and running to the hotel, eliciting a high scream of joy from Beca.

"They are ridiculous." Aubrey deadpanned, taking Stacie's hand and walking after the hysterical couple.

"They are," Stacie agreed. "But they are adorable together."

"Yeah, I'm glad they're in love, they really deserve each other."

"They do."

Chloe managed to push Beca all the way into the hotel lobby without making her fall off. An old lady in the check in line gave them a dirty look, but other than that no one seemed to mind their antics. She halted the trolley to a stop, laughing along with Beca as she grabbed the brunette's hand to help her get down. Aubrey and Stacie caught up with them once Beca was safely on the ground.

"You guys are idiots." Aubrey remarked.

"At least we're spontaneous, Miss Posen." Beca playfull shot back, beginning to roll the trolley towards the elevator. "What floor are we on?"

"Two." Aubrey told her, pressing the up button and waiting for the elevator doors to open. They stepped inside, Beca pressed the number two, and walked out once the elevator reached the right floor.

Chloe looked both ways before turning left. "It's this way."

"How do you know?" Beca asked.

"I guessed." She replied, making Beca laugh as they glanced at each room number until finally reaching theirs at the end of the hallway.

"Lucky guess." Stacie said, taking her room key out of her back pocket and unlocking the door.

"This is so cute!" Chloe exclaimed, dropping her bags at the door and roaming the rooms.

"It is!" Stacie agreed. "Perfect choice on the room, babe."

"I know, I do have great taste." Aubrey winked and kissed her girlfriend.

"Can this be our room, Becs?" Chloe shouted from somewhere inside their suite.

"Whatever room you want can be ours, Chlo." Beca hollered back, hauling her and the redheads bags on her shoulders to carry them to whatever room Chloe was in.

The main room consisted of a kitchen to the right of the doorway and a living room fit with couches and a tv straight ahead. The far wall was lined with windows and a door that led to a balcony overlooking the resort pool. To the left, a hallway revealed two bedrooms each set with king beds and two full bathrooms.

"This place is amazing!" Stacie exclaimed after scanning all of the rooms.

"It really is." Aubrey agreed with her girlfriend. "I can't wait to see what the rest of the place looks like."

"Why wait then?" Chloe asked. "Let's unpack our stuff really quick so we can explore the rest of the resort!"

"First couple to unpack all of their stuff and be at the door wins!" Beca reclaimed, running to start unpacking her bags.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys!_

 _Again, if you liked it, please give feedback!_

 _Also, feel free to PM me anytime!_

 _Thank you ;)_


	10. Exploration and Celebration

_AN: Hey guys! I told you i would have a lot of time to write lol_

 _I hope you like this next chapter!_

 _Also, this is the tenth chapter, woohoo!_

 _Again, I've never been to Disney World before so whenever I describe anything in these chapters, it's by the pictures i find online, so if you want an accurate representation of their hotel, I would look up the All-Star Movie Resort…_

 _Moving on, Enjoy this chapter, and if you do, please review!_

 _Thanks guys!_

"Boom!" Stacie exclaimed after her and Aubrey successfully reached the door first after unpacking their things.

"Fine, you win." Beca accepted defeat. "But we'll have a rematch when we have to repack at the end of the week."

"You're on, Mitchell." Aubrey smirked, opening the door and letting everyone out before closing it. They all walked to the elevator and went back down to the lobby. "Where should we start?" Chloe asked the others as they looked around at the various places to go to.

"Well I want to check out the arcade, but it's up to you guys." Beca said.

"How about we explore in pairs and then meet back here once we are done." Aubrey proposed.

"Sounds good." Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand. "C'mon babe, let's check out this arcade you're raving about."

As Beca and Chloe sauntered towards the arcade, Stacie draped her arm around Aubrey's waist, "Let's check out the pool, babe."

"Okay."

They asked one of the employees where the pool was and they followed the directions. Walking out of the door to the outside pool, they both gasped in amazement.

"This is gorgeous." Aubrey said.

The whole pool space was made in theme with the Mighty Ducks. A old-time hockey mask as big as the hotel building was leaning up against one of the walls of the resort, and large hockey sticks laid against the balconies of the suites. The bottom and sides of the pool were decorated with red lines that made it look like a hockey rink. Deck chairs and umbrellas lined the sides of the pool and a hockey goal and duck statue dressed in hockey gear stood on the opposite side of the diving board. The bathrooms were located on the other side of the pool in a building that was the same color as the Ducks logo and a large fire hydrant statue stood over the trees on either side of it. .

"Wow." Stacie pulled Aubrey along and they walked around the pool, staring in awe at the great decorations.

"We should go find Chloe and Beca and come back down here to hang around the pool until it gets dark." Aubrey suggested.

"That's an awesome idea, Stac." Aubrey pecked her girlfriend on the lips and they walked back inside the resort to find their friends.

Meanwhile, Beca and Chloe walked to the other side of the lobby where the entrance for the arcade was located. As they walked in, Beca was immediately drawn to the motorcycle game at the corner of the large room.

"I'm so good at this game!" Beca pulled a dollar out of her back pocket and inserted it into the machine, jumping onto the stationary motorcycle to begin the race.

"Sure you are, Becs." Chloe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes; a habit she picked up from her girlfriend.

"Do you not believe me, Beale?" Beca turned on the motorcycle so that she was facing the redhead.

"Nope."

"Then I'll prove it to you." Beca turned back around and quickly selected a course and bike. The numbers 3, 2, 1 appeared on the screen and Beca sped up using the handlebars. She leaned from side to side, moving the motorcycle swiftly to start driving through the course with ease, passing opponent after opponent. Chloe's jaw dropped in surprise over her girlfriend's skill in something that she never imagined Beca to be good at. Nearing the last lap, Beca only had one more person to pass before coming in first. She tailed the person and waited for a turn to finally make a move. Once the bike in front of her began to turn, she took a sharper turn, cutting the other driver off and making them spin out of control.

"Is that even allowed?" Chloe asked, but Beca ignored her as she passed the finish line. She cheered and put her arms over her head in victory. The screen lit up in bright colors and an alarm sounded, making both of the girls jump. A speaker turned on and congratulated Beca.

"Congratulations! You have gotten the highscore on this game! Put in your initials to credit your score so others can try to beat it!"

"Sweet! Beca said, putting in her initials and getting off of the motorcycle game. A employee working in the arcade heard the commotion that the game had made and walked over to the couple. He read the screen and looked at Beca, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Wow! It looks like you beat the high score, huh?" He asked her.

"Yup!"

"Jeez, that old score was up there for a while." He said to himself before continuing. "Anyways, since you beat it, you win a prize!"

"Sick!" Beca exclaimed. The employee walked behind the counter and pulled out a large Mickey Mouse stuffed animal that was about half the size of him and handed it to Beca.

"Congratulations!" He patted her on the shoulder before returning to his post behind the desk.

"Ok, fine." Chloe started with a smirk on her face. "I guess you are good at that game."

"It's not the only thing I'm good at." Beca winked, making Chloe laugh.

"That is true."

"For you, dear." Beca handed Chloe the large Mickey Mouse.

"You're the cutest, you know that?" Chloe thanked, putting the big stuffed animal under her arm and wrapping her her other arm around the brunette's shoulders, kissing her on the head.

"I try." Beca remarked, wrapping her own arm around Chloe's waist and making their way back into the lobby.

"What about that badass reputation you have to uphold?" Chloe asked innocently.

"You're the only one who sees this side of me." Beca admitted. "But no one else has really seen it, so keep your voice down or you'll blow my cover, dude."

Chloe laughed. "Whatever you say, baby."

When they walked back to the middle of the lobby, Stacie and Aubrey noticed them.

"Guys!" Stacie shouted, walking with Aubrey over to the other couple.

"Look what Beca won for me at the arcade!" Chloe said to them, holding out the stuffed animal for Stacie and Aubrey to see.

"Cool!" Stacie exclaimed before getting back on topic. "The pool here is amazing! We were thinking that we all should go back up to our room and put on our bathing suits to hang out by the pool."

"Sounds cool, let's go." Beca agreed, grabbing Chloe's hand and walking with Stacie and Aubrey back to the elevator and up to their room. Their vacation was off to an amazing start.

 _AN: I hope you liked it guys, and if you did, please review!_

 _Also, if you ever want to talk, PM me because I love meeting new friends through this site!_

 _Thanks again loves ;)_


	11. Pool Time

_AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took like two weeks lol. I've been getting really busy and it's hard balancing everything sometimes…_

 _Anyhow, I'm here now with a new chapter so please read and review!_

 _Thanks!_

"Ok guys, we'll change and meet each other down at the pool, got it?" Aubrey said to the other girls as she unlocked the door to their suite.

"Do you always have to be so controlling?" Beca asked her.

"Shut up and get changed, Mitchell."

"Yes, sir." Beca saluted to Aubrey with a smirk and walked down the hall to her room, Chloe following behind her, giggling.

"How have I put up with her for so long?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend as they walked to their room to change as well.

"Probably because she helped us win finals for the first time and you've grown to love her." Stacie pointed out.

"I guess." Aubrey said, closing the door to their room behind them.

In the other room, Beca and Chloe were beginning to rummage through their luggage for bathing suits.

"Babe, which bikini did you bring?" Beca asked her girlfriend on the other side of the bed.

"I brought my baby blue one, my palm tree one, my black and white high neck, and my cut one-piece, why?"

"You brought four bathing suits?"

Chloe looked up from her suitcase, "Yeah, we're going to be here for a week. How many did you bring?"

"All I brought was my maroon one, I didn't think I would need that many."

"What else did you pack for clothes?" Chloe questioned.

"A few pairs of shorts, a few t shirts, a hoodie, a jacket, flip flops, sneakers, sunglasses and a hat…" Beca counted, taking out the items from her luggage as she went though the things she brought. "That's it."

Chloe giggled, "You better pray that there is a laundry room here."

"Actually, since you packed so much, I can just borrow your clothes when I run out." Beca smirked, searching the clothes she just threw on the bed for her maroon bikini as Chloe put on her baby blue one.

"Sure, Becs." Chloe smiled. "Now let's meet Aubrey and Stacie down at the pool before they think we're having sex or something."

"Well I mean, we could be." Beca gave Chloe a wink.

"Beca, we can't right now."

"I beg to differ." Beca climbed onto the bed and pulled Chloe down with her, pulling her in a steamy kiss.

Chloe moaned as the kiss deepened, but stopped Beca as she tried to untie her bikini top. "Becs, later."

"Ugh, fine." The brunette agreed. "But with you in a swimsuit that it's going to be hard for me to contain myself."

"Well it's going to be hard for me too with you wearing that bikini; you know it's my favorite one." Chloe smirked when Beca's cheeks turned pink at Chloe's words. Chloe grabbed her towel and sauntered out of the room, being sure to sway her hips dramatically because she knew the brunette would be watching.

"You're such a tease!" Beca shouted as she ran to catch up to the giggling redhead before she left their suite and walked to the pool without her girlfriend.

As they made their way down to the pool to meet the other couple, Aubrey and Stacie had already found four chairs by the pool and laid out their things.

"Where the hell are they?" Aubrey asked. "It's been like fifteen minutes."

"Calm down, honey, I'm sure they'll be here in a second." Stacie reassured.

"I hope so…" Aubrey paused for a moment, her eyes widening. "I swear to God if they are having sex right now I'm going to kill them!"

Stacie laughed, "Well then just be thankful we don't share a wall with them."

Beca and Chloe finally made it outside and immediately saw Aubrey and Stacie, who waved them over and ushered them to the other chairs. Beca sat on the end and Chloe set her towel down in the chair in between Aubrey and Beca. Beca closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair to take in the late afternoon rays.

They all sat in the sun in silence, enjoying the calmness of the pool at an hour that not many people were there. The only other people who decided to come down was a family of five near the hockey goal and a group of frat guys on the other side of the pool.

"Beca, are paparazzi able to find you here?" Stacie said, lowering her sunglasses to look to the woman three chairs away.

Beca didn't move as she replied, "Probably not; this is a private resort and it's hard to recognise me with sunglasses on. Maybe one might try to take a picture from behind the huge bushes, but I doubt any of them assume they're going to find a famous person here."

"Yeah, you're right." Stacie agreed, resuming her previous position fully facing the sun.

"On the other hand, it's gonna be much more likely for them to find me at the parks." Beca cringed. "They're always crawling around there in hopes of seeing celebrities with their kids or significant others."

"Well, let's just hope that they leave us alone and don't get any embarrassing pictures." Chloe piped in. "It's was bad enough when they caught us eating Taco Bell at 2 o'clock in the morning in the parking lot." Aubrey and Stacie turned and gave the couple a confused glance.

"True, not our finest moment." Beca said. "Then again, I'm surprised that was the first time they caught us, we eat there on a regular basis."

Aubrey shook her head in disbelief, "I don't even know why I'm friends with you two."

"Because you knew us before our fame." Beca joked, even though it technically was true. Aubrey's only reply was a sigh, unable to think of a comeback.

The sun was starting to set, the sky hat turned from a clear blue to a bright orange. Beca checked her phone for the time; it read 8:36.

"Guys, is there a bar here?" Beca asked them, just now realizing that she's been on vacation for three hours and has yet to have a drink.

"I think I saw one in the lobby next to the arcade." Chloe replied.

"Alright, I'll go get drinks, what does everyone want?" Beca got up and opened the notes app in her phone so she could write down the orders. Once the other girls told her what drink they wanted, she walked back into the lobby; she ordered a coke and rum for her, a strawberry daiquiri for her girlfriend, a martini for Aubrey, and a long island iced tea for Stacie. She kept a tap open so they could handle the bill at the end of the week. Beca took the tray of drinks and brought them back to the pool.

"The booze is here." She announced as she set the tray down on the table next to her chair, handing each girl their drink. They all sipped in silence for a moment before Chloe broke it, "God, this must be what heaven feels like."

"It sure is." Beca agreed, taking Chloe hand in hers.

"It might not be in a second." Stacie piped in. All of the girls looked at her with confused glances. "Look."

Stacie pointed to the group of frat guys who were a littler drunker than when they got there. They looked like they were trying to make their way around the pool to the girls.

"Oh, Jesus." Beca muttered.

 _AN: That's it guys! I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review!_

 _And as you can see, it might take me a little longer to update in the next few weeks with my schedule, but I'll try to do my best…_

 _Thanks again ;)_


	12. Why Does This Always Happen?

_AN: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!_

 _IMPORTANT: I am probably going to permanently delete my story New Kid On Campus because it's actually really bad and I can't see myself ever finishing it tbh. If you have any objections to that, please PM me so I know that people actually liked it and maybe I'll keep it. But if not I'm deleting it in a few days…_

 _Anyways, enjoy this new chapter and please review!_

"Hey ladies." One of the men slurred as they finally reached the other side of the pool where the women were sitting. The former Bellas rolled her eyes and prayed that this wouldn't take too long.

"Hello." Beca replied shortly.

"We just looked over and noticed you weren't accompanied by anyone, so we were wondering if you are single." Another one explained.

"Here we go." Aubrey said under her breath so only the other girls could hear.

"What are some smoking hot babes like you doing at Disney World?" The third guy asked.

"What are some idiot frat guys like you doing at Disney World?" Beca retorted, making the other girls giggle.

"We are actually here to celebrate our college graduation." The second one corrected.

"I'm surprised you even graduated with your level of stupidity." Beca smirked.

"Look, we just wanted to get your numbers," The original man stated in all seriousness. "And maybe we can see you around the resort sometime."

"I think that's gonna have to be a no from all of us." Chloe shot back, looking at the other women, "Right girls?" The former acapella singers all nodded in agreement.

"What makes you say that?" The fourth guy finally spoke up.

"Oh, buddy." Aubrey started. "I can think of at least three reasons right now."

"And what are they?"

"Well, I think what Aubrey is trying to say over there is that all of the reasons are pretty straight forward," Beca told them. "Although there's actually nothing straight about this whole situation." Aubrey snickered at Beca's joke, while Stacie and Chloe smiled and shook their heads at their girlfriends' antics.

"Now I'm confused." The second man piped in again.

"Ok, let me explain. What's your name?" Aubrey asked the second man.

"Donovan." He answered.

"Well Donovan, you see that there are four girls here, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good, it looks like your recent college education taught you how to count." Aubrey remarked, making the other Bellas chuckle at the expense of the man.

"Nice try, I'm actually a political science major." He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Then remind me to never hire you as a lawyer." Beca told him. "Now Aubs, please continue explaining so they can leave us alone and we can go back to relishing in our peaceful vacation."

"Two out of the four girls in front of you are lesbians." Aubrey smiled as she broke the news.

"Which ones?" Donovan questioned.

Beca and Aubrey both raised their hands with smug grins on their faces. A Few of the men raised their eyebrows in surprise, but then went back to the task in hand.

"Well then," Donovan started. "Now that we know two of you definitely aren't into us, how about you two?" Him and his crew turned to Chloe and Stacie.

""Even though you ladies are outnumbered, there is definitely enough of us to go around." Another one of Donovan's friends told the girls with a wink.

"Yeah, about that." Stacie added. "Chloe and I are also going to have to decline this offer, no matter how promising it is." She said sarcastically, making the girls laugh.

"Why?" Donovan asked again.

Beca smiled when an idea popped into her head, "Ladies, would you like to do the same thing we did at during lunch with the annoying waiter?"

"I would love to." Aubrey smirked while Stacie smiled and gave Beca a thumbs up.

"What did we do at lunch again?" Chloe asked, clearly forgetting the waiter incident. Beca whispered the plan into the redhead's ear. "Oh! Totes!"

"Ok, here goes nothing." Beca said as Stacie turned to face Aubrey and Chloe turned to face Beca. "One, two, three!"

On Beca's count, Aubrey put her hand on the back of Stacie's neck to pull her close for a sweet kiss and Beca cupped Chloe's cheek with her hand and smiled as their lips touched and quickly found a rhythm. The men in front of their chairs stared in awe; some of their eyes popped while other's jaws dropped to the ground. The couples continued to make out until they ran out of air after a few minutes.

"Now, does that give you enough information to make a guess as to why we are never going to go out with any of you?" Aubrey asked Donovan, who looked like he hadn't moved since the girls kissed. After about ten seconds, he still didn't answer. Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and he blinked and shook the image out of his head.

"So you two are dating," He said, pointing to Aubrey and Stacie. "And so are you two." He added while looking at Beca and Chloe.

"Yep." Beca replied with a smirk. "Now, if you would be kind enough to leave us alone so we can enjoy our vacation with our girlfriends…"

"Don't worry, we are already leaving, c'mon guys." Donovan interrupted, walking away from where the girls were sitting and the other guys following behind him.

Once they were out of earshot Aubrey started to complain. "Does that have to happen everytime we go out?"

"It's like we attract any dude within a 200 foot radius." Beca added.

"Well, it's not like people get to see four smoking hot women like us every day." Stacie pointed out.

"I'm glad I get to though." Beca winked at Chloe.

"I feel the same way." Chloe giggled. "It's getting darker, and my drink has been empty since those idiots came over. Do you guys want to head back in?"

"Sure, we have a week to enjoy this resort." Aubrey said, getting up and pulling Stacie up with her. Beca and Chloe did the same as they all grabbed their things and walked back inside the resort.

"How about I'll order us more drinks and I'll meet you guys back at the suite." Beca offered.

"Sure, thanks Beca." Stacie said, grabbing Aubrey's hand and walking with her to the elevator, Chloe following close behind them.

Beca watched Chloe as she pressed the button for the elevator. Chloe caught Beca staring and gave her a sweet smile. Beca smiled back as the elevator doors opened and Chloe stepped inside, winking at Beca before the doors closed. Beca chuckled and walked over to the bar as she thought to herself. _Damn,_ she thought. _I'm so freaking lucky to have her._

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I'm so happy that this story has gotten so much love, so keep it up!_

 _Don't forget to read and review!_

 _Thanks guys!_


	13. A Relaxing Night

_AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!_

 _My schedule is still very busy, but I'm trying make room for writing as well as my softball and school stuff…_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing!_

 _Thank you Guys!_

Beca stepped up to the bar and ordered another round of the drinks they had at the pool about a half an hour ago. Once she was handed the tray from the bartender and added the cost onto her tab, she started to walk away before seeing the same man with a camera that they saw at lunch.

"Dammit." She whispered under her breath as she quickly beelined for the elevator to get back to the safety of their suite.

The man surveyed the lobby and before his eyes could scan the elevator, the doors closed, shielding Beca from his sight.

"Thank God." Beca sighed in relief that he didn't find her. The brunette pushed the button to their floor and walked out of the doors as soon as they opened. She reached their suite, but realized that Chloe took their key. Beca knocked on the door three short times and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Chloe asked, her voice muffled from the other side of the door.

"It's' a cleaning crew at 8:45 at night," Beca said sarcastically. "Who do you think it is?"

"Don't let her in!" Aubrey shouted from somewhere inside the suite.

Chloe giggled as she opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Wow, thanks Posen." Beca deadpanned as she walked into the main room of their suite and closed the door behind her.

"Anytime." Aubrey smirked as she sat back down on the couch next to Stacie and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Thanks for the drinks, babe." Chloe thanked the brunette with a chaste kiss to her lips as she took the tray to set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"That paparazzi from lunch was just in the lobby." Beca told the girls as she took off her flip flops and left them by the door.

"How did he manage to find us again?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah, what did he do, follow our car for four hours until we got here?" Aubrey added.

"I have no idea."

"Did he see you?" Chloe questioned.

"No, thank God." Beca answered. "But it's going to suck if he camps out here all week hoping to get a picture of us." The girls all nodded, praying that the man would just leave them alone to enjoy their vacation. "I'm going to change out of my swimsuit really quick, I'll be right back."

Beca walked down the hallway and into her and Chloe's room. She threw off her bikini and hung it up on a hanger in the closet to dry. Opening her suitcase, Beca pulled out a pair of underwear and put them on. Then she put on a pair of comfy shorts and walked to the other side of the room where Chloe's luggage was scattered on the floor. Beca unzipped her girlfriend's suitcase and took out one of her old soccer hoodies from high school. She quickly pulled it over her head and walked back down the hall.

Beca shuffled into the kitchen to plug her phone into the outlet near the sink so that it could charge. The microwave above her head started to beep, signalling that whatever was being heated was done. The brunette jumped, startled by the noise. Once she had recovered and her heart went back to beating at its regular tempo, Beca heard a giggle coming from behind her and could already tell who it was. She whipped her head around to glare at her girlfriend.

"I don't like being laughed at." She deadpanned, turning back around to stop the beeping coming from the microwave.

"Don't worry, I only laugh because I love you." Chloe replied sweetly as she opened a cupboard next to Beca and pulled out two bowls. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

"Maybe." Beca smirked. She figured it wouldn't take Chloe long enough to figure it out. The hoodie was a faded black from being put through the wash so many times. It had Chloe's high school across the front along with soccer written underneath it. On the right sleeve, the name Chloe Beale was embroidered in white thread above the number 6 (Chloe's lucky number).

"Well I hope that you know you will be doing the laundry if you keep wearing my clothes." Chloe informed.

"Good to know." Beca said, more to herself than Chloe. "What are you making?"

"Popcorn." Chloe smiled, pulling the bag of instant movie theater popcorn out of the microwave and pouring even amounts into the bowls. She threw away the bag and carried the bowls out of the kitchen, Beca following close behind her to go back to the living room where the other girls were sitting.

"What are we doing?" Beca questioned curiously, looking at the living room floor; it was covered in blankets and pillows from their beds.

"Having a movie night!" Chloe exclaimed in pure excitement as she set down the bowls on either side of the drink tray on the coffee table.

"How are we having a movie night if we don't have movies?" Beca asked. Even though she wasn't the biggest fan of movies, she would still watch them for Chloe. It didn't help that Chloe was one of the biggest Disney and Pixar fans she has ever known.

"I found some in the drawers of the tv stand." Stacie explained. "So we grabbed pillows and blankets so we could lie down on the floor and have a marathon!"

"What are the movies?"

Aubrey picked up the movies from the coffee table and read the names of each. "Up, Monster's Inc, and Toy Story." She put them back down on the table and continued, "These are only the first three we picked, there's a ton more but we figured if we want to watch a few a night."

"Sounds good to me." Beca said. She helped Chloe move the coffee table to the side of the room so they would have more room to lie on the floor. Once it was moved, they sat down on the floor and leaned their backs up against the couch, snuggling in the blankets. Stacie grabbed the tray of drinks and put it on the couch and handed a bowl of popcorn to Chloe while keeping the other one for herself. Aubrey put the disc into the dvd player and her and Stacie sat down to the right of Chloe and Beca. The movie started to play and they all got comfortable on the floor with their significant others.

By the end of the movie, all of the popcorn had been eaten, their glasses empty, and the couples cuddled together under the piles of blankets, fast asleep. Stacie and Aubrey had their legs entwined as their bodies faced each other, and on the other side of the floor, Beca was sprawled out on her back as Chloe cuddled to her side, her face snuggled against the brunette's neck.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys, and I hoped you enjoyed!_

 _If you did please review!_

 _Also, I have decided to permanently delete New Kid On Campus, it wasn't a good story and I have no interest in ever returning to it…_

 _Thanks again guys and keep showing my stories some love!_

 _Thank you :)_


	14. In A Hurry

_AN: Hey again guys! I'm back with another chapter!_

 _I'm also super happy that you guys are enjoying this story, and please keep reviewing!_

 _Thanks so much guys!_

Beca was the first one to wake up in the morning. Sunlight streamed through the thin curtains of their living room window onto the floor where the others were still sleeping. She turned to her girlfriend, who was still nuzzled against her side. Beca smiled and rubbed soothing circles on Chloe's back and kissed her forehead to wake her up. The redhead stirred and opened her eyes. When they met Beca's, they immediately lit up.

"Morning, gorgeous." Beca smiled.

"Morning, babe." Chloe cupped her cheek and kissed Beca sweetly. Once they pulled away, Beca turned to the other sleeping couple.

"We should really wake them up if we want to get to the parks early today." Beca thought out loud.

"Yeah, how much time do we have to get ready?" Chloe asked.

"It's only eight o'clock right now, so that gives us an hour at the most." Beca said. "That is if we want to go really early, but we should probably eat breakfast and have coffee in the lobby first."

"Good point." Chloe said. The couple fell silent for a few moments before Chloe sat up and held the pillow she was just lying on over her head.

"What are you doing?" Beca questioned, a confusing expression written on her face.

"Waking them up." Chloe said simply. She threw the pillow at Aubrey and Stacie, The other girls woke up in a panic as soon as the pillow hit their faces, screaming and slashing their arms all over the place.

"What the fuck was that?" Aubrey yelled angrily as she threw the pillow back at Chloe and Beca, who couldn't stop laughing at what just happened.

"We..." Beca started, trying to stop laughing so she could talk. "We have to get ready."

"Yeah, so let's get ready and go down to the breakfast buffet. Then we can make our way over to the parks." Chloe told them once she stopped laughing.

"Ok, but there was really no need to wake us up like that." Stacie said. "You could have just gently shook us awake or something less violent."

"Well, that way wouldn't have been as funny." Beca retorted, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"C'mon, honey," The blonde got up and pulled Stacie up with her. "Let's get ready." They both silently walked back into their room.

Beca turned back to Chloe and smiled. "What?" Chloe asked her, wondering what the brunette was thinking.

"You know, we could save water if we both took a shower at the same time." Beca smirked.

"Babe, there are only two bathrooms, and Aubrey and Stacie are using one..." Chloe said before her eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Yeah, so let's go!" Beca all but ran into their room to strip down in the bathroom. The redhead just laughed and followed her.

Aubrey and Stacie got dressed, brushed their teeth, and did their hair and put makeup on all before Beca and Chloe even finished showering.

"How are they not done yet?" Stacie asked Aubrey as she unplugged her curling iron and put it safely in her bag.

Aubrey shrugged as she put her makeup bag into the cupboard under the sink. "I think one of them was showering, but we should check to see if they are almost done."

The two girls walked out of their room and into their friend's. No one was in the bedroom, and the bathroom door was closed.

"The lights are on in the bathroom, and the water is on." Stacie said, pointing to the closed door where the faint sound of running water could be heard.

Aubrey walked over to the door and knocked, expecting one of the girls to open it, but all she got in reply was a yell.

"We'll be out in a second!" Beca screamed from the other side of the door.

"Will you at least open the door?" Aubrey asked. "We have to leave for the buffet soon before all of the food is gone!"

"Neither of us can really come to the door right now!" Chloe yelled back.

"Why not? If you aren't dressed just throw one of the hotel bathrobes on!" Stacie told them.

"We would only be able to do that if we were out of the shower!" Beca hollered, wanting to end the conversation.

"Wait! You guys are in there together?" Aubrey questioned, rattling the doorknob to open the door, but it was locked.

"Duh, Posen!" Beca said. "Now get out of our room so we can finish!"

"I hope you mean finishing the shower!" Aubrey gasped, making Chloe giggle from the other side of the door.

"Don't worry, we do ." Chloe laughed. "We finished that other thing a few minutes ago."

"We did not need to know that!" Stacie exclaimed. "Now hurry up and get out of the shower so you can get dressed and we can eat breakfast!"

"Fine." Beca muttered. She turned off the shower and her and Chloe put on their bathrobes. Chloe opened the door for Aubrey and Stacie. Aubrey merely shook her head while Chloe gave her a wink.

"You better be done and at the door in 15 minutes or we're leaving without you guys!" Aubrey demanded as she briskly walked out of the room. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and smirked.

Stacie turned to them quickly. "Shower sex, huh? Hot." And with that, she walked out the door to the bedroom behind her girlfriend.

After about ten minutes, Beca and Chloe quickly got ready to leave for breakfast, all they had to do was change.

"Let's go ladies!" Aubrey yelled from next to suite door. "You have less than two minutes!"

"Jesus Christ." Beca muttered, grabbing her shirt from off of the bed and hustling out of the bedroom.

"Becs, waif for me!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping into her shorts and taking her makeup bag as she ran to catch up to the small brunette.

Beca emerged from the hallway first, trying to jog to the door and put on her shirt at the same time. She had one arm in a sleeve before she accidently ran into the doorframe of the kitchen and cursed.

"Shit!" Beca yelled in pain as she stumbled, trying to get the shirt on so she could assess the injury. Aubrey and Stacie chuckled at the brunette's expense as she sat down to get a better look at her foot. Chloe walked into the room and looked confusedly at her girlfriend.

"What happened?"

"She just ate shit while trying to run to the door." Aubrey smirked.

"Oh, God." Chloe facepalmed, walked over to Beca and then pulled her off the floor so they can go to breakfast.

"Alright, let's go." Aubrey commanded, opening the door and ushering everyone out of the suite.

"I don't think I can go much longer without coffee." Beca muttered to Chloe, who still had Beca's hand in hers as they all walked to the elevator.

"Me neither, they better have lattes." Chloe said back.

"As long as they still have some goddamn food left I think we'll be fine." Aubrey shot at them.

"Jeez, Aubs." Beca said. "Calm down, dude."

"I will once I eat." Aubrey told her friends as the pushed the elevator button and the doors closed, bringing them to the lobby.

 _AN: Thanks for reading this chapter, and I also want to thank you for over 7,000 views!_

 _I never expected my writing to get this much attention, so thank you…_

 _Please review, thank you guys!_


	15. Breakfast and Stress

_AN: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long!_

 _I'm probably still going to have trouble posting regularly due to my schedule, but I'll try my best!_

 _PS… for the guest that said that there aren't many Staubrey moments, be prepared for the next few chapters ;)_

 _This story is probably going to be only a few more chapters long due to the fact that I'm currently at the perfect resolution point and I don't know a lot about Disney World, so it's hard to write about the setting based on nothing but pictures..._

 _Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do please review!  
Thanks!_

"Finally!" Beca shouted as they enter through the double doors of the breakfast buffet. Her eyes scan the room and find the coffee bar. "Let's go, babe." She says, grabbing Chloe's hand and dragging the redhead along. Chloe just giggles as Beca pours herself a plentiful cup of the dark liquid and takes a long sip.

"Are you happy now that you have your coffee?" She asks, her arms crossed as she smirks at the brunette.

"Totally," Beca replies, taking Chloe's hand again and walking back over to Aubrey and Stacie, who were about to get in line for the buffet.

"Thank God there is still food left." Aubrey muttered to Stacie as they both grabbed a plate.

"Well, it's not like most people on vacation get up super early." Stacie pointed out as she decided whether she wanted waffles or french toast.

"We definitely weren't planning on it." Aubrey chuckled, hinting at how Chloe and Beca had woken them up that morning.

"No we were not," Statue turned to Beca and Chloe as they joined the line and took plates. "Thanks again for that by the way."

"Anytime." Beca smirked.

They all grabbed a little of everything from the buffet, which had a fine selection of waffles, pancakes, french toast, eggs, fruit salad, and bacon. Most of the girls picked a main food and a few sides, but Beca piled as much as she possibly could onto her plate.

"Do you want to have a heart attack at 40?" Aubrey asked her, gesturing to the shorter girl's plate as they went to get drinks.

"I'm just hungry." Beca shrugged as she picked up another waffle to add to her plate.

"How do you even keep food in the house?" Aubrey turned to Chloe, who just laughed.

"We have to go grocery shopping twice a week." Chloe told her. Even though it sounded foolish, they really did have to shop that often. But regardless of all the money they use for food, it's one of their favorite things to do with each other; It was like a tradition of sorts.

"Seems accurate." Aubrey said, pouring glasses of orange juice for her and Stacie while Chloe sweetened her coffee with creamer. They all walked over to one of the tables in the room and sat to eat. They all indulged in their lunch with little conversation. Soon enough, Beca was the only one left to finish her breakfast.

"Babe, you need to finish so we can head to the parks." Chloe told her as she piled the other empty plates, waiting for Beca's.

"It's not my fault you guys didn't grab as much much food as me." Beca said, shovelling a forkful of french toast in her mouth.

"More like we grabbed a healthy serving size and you piled the entire buffet onto your plate." Aubrey chuckled.

"Whatever." Beca uttered, turning back to the food in front of her.

"Just try to hurry up please," Stacie said with a smile. "I can't wait for my first day of my birthday vacation!"

"Ok, I'm done." Beca said, finishing her last piece of bacon.

"Good, let's go." Chloe told her, grabbing Beca's plate and adding it to the pile. They all got out of their chairs and walked out of the breakfast buffet.

"We should go back to our room so we can get the rest of our stuff for the parks." Aubrey pointed out.

"Yeah." Beca agreed, leading the group to the elevator. They got back up to their suite and began to gather things they would need for the day.

"Do you think I'm going to need a jacket?" Chloe asked Beca as they went through their luggage to see what they should bring.

"Chlo, we are in Florida in the middle of the summer, I don't think the temperature is going to be below 80 degrees at all this week." Beca told her.

"So that is a no to the jacket." Chloe said, throwing it back onto the bed. "What are you bringing?"

"Sunglasses, a hat, phone, and a wristlet with money, sunscreen, and chapstick in it." Beca listed.

"Ok, I'll just bring sunglasses and my backpack." Chloe said, grabbing her bag off of the floor.

"Why are you bringing an entire backpack?" Beca asked in confusion.

"For souvenirs! You can't go on vacation and not buy anything from the gift shop!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Ok, then let's go back out and wait for Aubrey and Stacie to finish getting ready so we can go to the parks." The two girls walked back out of their room and waited by the door for the other couple.

In the other room, Aubrey and Stacie were each packing a small bag of things they might need.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Aubrey shouted, beginning to dig through her bag for something.

"What is it?" Stacie asked, closing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I bought us all fast passes so we won't have to wait a super long time for rides!" Aubrey pulled the four electric bracelets out of her luggage and tossed one to Stacie.

"Sweet!" Stacie put the band on and kissed her girlfriend quickly on the cheek. "Nice choice, babe."

"I know, I have pretty good taste." Aubrey smirked and pulled Stacie into a longer, deeper kiss.

Stacie pulled back after a few seconds. "We should probably go back out, Beca and Chloe are probably waiting."

"Ok, go out there and give them their bracelets, I just have to grab one more thing." Aubrey told the long legged brunette.

"Ok." Stacie said, skipping out of the room to deliver the bracelets to the girls waiting by the door.

Once she had left the room, Aubrey began to pace back and forth. "You've got this, why are you so nervous?" She said to herself. The blonde went back to her bag and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. Opening the box, she sighed as she looked at the ring that could change her life. "You can do this, there is no possible way she would say no, right?" She continued to debate with herself. "Of course not, you've been dating for three years, you've both discussed marriage, you're both in your mid-twenties. How could this go wrong?" She laughed to herself for a second before stuffing the ring box into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "You're overthinking this."

Aubrey walked out of the room and met her friends at the door. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're good to go." Beca reported. "Are you okay, Aubs? You kind of look like you're going to stress vomit."

"I'm great." Aubrey faked a smile, but on the inside she was still freaking out. "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Stacie exclaimed, opening the door and skipping out of the room with Beca and Chloe trailing behind her.

"Here goes nothing." Aubrey muttered as she closed the door and followed the other girls to the elevator.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Please review, and be ready for the last few chapters!_

 _Thanks again guys!_


	16. Beginning Magic Adventures

_AN: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!_

 _I know I said this story would be ending soon, so I'm going to try to end it in 20 chapters, but it may be less… sorry lol_

 _Also, I'm not sure if people would be interested in this, and I'm not even sure if I would want to do it yet, but I'm debating whether or not to start a story where I can keep all of my one shots in one place… if you guys have some input on that idea don't be afraid to shoot me a PM or review this story_

 _Thanks so much!_

When the elevator brought them down to the lobby of their resort, a camera on the other side of the room started to flash.

"Oh God, here we go again." Beca uttered, pulling her signature black baseball cap further over her eyes and beginning to walk faster towards the door.

"Is that the same guy?" Stacie asked as the other girls tried to catch up to Beca.

"Sadly."

"What are you going to do?" Aubrey asked. "Do you want to call security?"

"No, we are going to walk as fast as possible so all of his pictures turn out blurry." Beca told them. "Now pick up the pace, guys."

The former Bellas all speed walked beside Beca, shielding their faces from the flash of the camera so none of the paparazzi's picture would be "magazine worthy." Once they got through the lobby doors, they slowed down as they walked to Beca's Jeep Wrangler and sat inside in their designated seats.

"Now let's all pray that he doesn't try to follow us there." Chloe said, closing her eyes putting her hands together, pretending to pray.

Beca chuckled. "We can try, but even if he isn't there, I bet there will be a lot more at Disney trying to snoop on celebrities."

"Ugh, that's wonderful." Aubrey sighed.

"C'mon, guys!" Stacie exclaimed. "Get excited, we're on our way to Disney's Magic Kingdom!"

"Yeah!" Chloe agreed.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Beca smiled, pulling up the directions on her phone and putting the car in drive. It was only took about five minutes to get there, so they didn't have to wait long before they arrived.

Once they reached their destination and found a parking space that was reasonably close to the Magic Kingdom entrance, they all got out of the car with their bags and stared longingly at the various attractions that peaked above the entrance.

"We are going to ride all of the roller coasters in every park this week." Beca said with a look of determination.

"Whatever you say, Becs." Chloe giggled.

"C'mon, I don't think I'm going to be able to wait much longer!" Stacie shouted, grabbing Aubrey's hand and pulling her towards the entrance.

"Woah, slow down!" Aubrey chuckled. "We have all day, it's okay to take your time and enjoy your birthday vacation."

"I'll enjoy it even more once I'm on a roller coaster!"

"I can't wait to buy churros, they're supposed to be amazing here!" Chloe informed.

"Yeah, I know." Beca said. "They better be as good as everyone says they are."

"Well, there is only one way to find out, right?" Stacie asked. "C'mon!"

They all walked through the entrance of Magic Kingdom. Aubrey showed the clerk their tickets and they moved with the rest of the tourists to the main street. The four girls stared in awe at the many decorations and buildings on either side of them.

"Oh my God, babe!" Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pointed to something to the left of them. "It's Pluto!"

"Do you want a picture?" Beca asked her.

"Totes!" Chloe took Beca's hand and dragged her over to the person in the Pluto costume.

"Beca, hand me your phone, I'll take it." Stacie told the brunette as they all walked over to where Pluto was walking.

"Could we get a picture, please?" Chloe asked politely. The man in the costume nodded his head and Beca and Chloe posed on either side of him for the picture.

"Say cheese!" Stacie smiled as she snapped multiple pictures of the couple with the cartoon dog.

"Thank you!" Chloe said as he went over to another person to take more pictures.

Beca unlocked her phone so she could look at the photo. "This is adorable, I'm making it my new lock screen."

"Bree, we have to get a picture with Mickey and Minnie at some point for my Instagram." Stacie told the blonde.

"Whatever you want, honey." Aubrey agreed. "It's your birthday after all."

"Where should we go first?" Chloe asked.

"I want to hit the rides, but it doesn't matter to me." Beca told her, wrapping her arm around Chloe's shoulders.

Chloe smiled and pulled the map that the ticket manager gave them out of her back pocket. "According to this, if you walk to the castle and then turn right, you get to tomorrowland, which has a bunch of rides."

"Do you guys want to head there first?" Stacie questioned.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Beca shouted in glee as she took Chloe's hand and practically ran down main street to get to the castle. Aubrey and Stacie followed behind them, laughing at the other couple.

The four recent graduates all walked peacefully down the main street to get to the castle. Looking at the various things around them, the girls admired the beauty of the architecture in every building. After about five minutes of walking and chatting quietly about the rest of the week, they all stopped in front of the castle. They stared in awe at the structure in the middle of the park that towered over them, painted white and blue. Stopping in front of the palace, they all looked up in wonder.

"Wow." Beca muttered.

"It's beautiful." Chloe admired.

"It really is." Aubrey smiled, she automatically knew how to propose to Stacie after seeing Cinderella's castle. "C'mon, we can come back once we ride some of the roller coasters." She took Stacie's hand again and turned right to get to tomorrowland, looking back at the castle for a second before turning the corner.

"This is so fun!" Chloe yelled, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist as they trailed behind the other couple. They kept walking down the street until they reached one of the first rides.

"Guys, look!" Beca exclaimed. "It's Space Mountain!"

"Let's ride it!" Stacie told them.

"Is it scary?" Chloe asked, sending a worried glance to her girlfriend.

"Of course not, the only bad thing about it is you're in darkness for most of the ride." Beca explained. "But don't worry, babe, I'll keep you safe the whole time."

Chloe smiled, "Ok, Becs. Let's do it."

"Are we all ready to go on the first ride?" Aubrey asked the others, who all nodded in excitement. "Here goes nothing then." They all walked to the line and got to cut about halfway through it because of their fast passes.

"Sweet! Now we only have to wait 20 minutes instead of 45!" Beca exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Aubrey said.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Please review and check out my other stories!_

 _Thanks guys :))))_


	17. Space Mountain

_AN: Hey guys, I'm back! My softball season is winding down as well as the school year, so I'll have more time to write!_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Also, be ready for the last few chapters, because I plan on making the 20th chapter the last one lol_

 _FYI: I wrote this chapter after I finished my science test, so if there are mistakes it's because I didn't edit as heavily as I normally would haha_

 _Please review if you enjoyed!_

The next load of people got off of Space Mountain with smiles on their faces as the ride operator ushered the next crowd of people into the seats.

"This is so awesome!" Stacie exclaimed as the four girls walked forward with the line.

"I know, it's finally our turn!" Beca smiled, grabbing onto Chloe's hand so they wouldn't be split apart when the operator assigned seats.

"Here goes nothing." Aubrey took a deep breath and let it out slowly as her and Stacie sat down in one of the roller coaster cars.

"Babe, are you sure this isn't going to be too scary?" Chloe asked with concern as her and Beca sat down in the cart behind Aubrey and Stacie.

"Of course not, Chlo." Beca reassured for what had to be the tenth time since they got in line. "It's going to be super fun, and if you get scared, I'll protect you." She ended with a wink.

Once all of the other passengers were in the carts, the operator started the ride and a loudspeaker counted down from three to one. The ride started slowly and they were soon engulfed in darkness. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and squeezed. Beca laughed and kissed Chloe's knuckles to assure her everything was okay. As the ride continued, they passed a bright sign that read "Engage Energy Transfer" and then turned another corner.

Blue lights flashed and moved in the next section of the ride and Chloe smiled, liking the pop of color. Beca looked over at the redhead and smiled as well, thinking that the blue on the walls matched Chloe's eyes. They turned to the left and in the next leg of the ride was made to look like the inside of a spaceship, with astronauts hanging upside down in the middle of the room. Stacie smiled wider and pointed each aspect in the room out to Aubrey. The blonde just looked at her girlfriend in admiration and enjoyed being there with her.

After the room, the ride is once again in darkness and it started to gain speed. The cart took sharper turns and kept speeding up. All of the girls screamed in delight, except Chloe; she screamed in fear. Beca noticed and just held her hand tighter, which seemed to calm her down. The cart continued to whip through the track until they began to reach the end. They went through a tunnel of dim lights and slowed down until the cart reached a stop back at the place they got on. Another employee helped them get out of their seats and directed them back outside. All of the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"That was amazing!" Stacie exclaimed, interlocking her fingers with Aubrey's. "Thank you so much for this birthday gift."

"Anything for you." Aubrey said, kissing Stacie sweetly.

"That ride was super fun." Beca smiled, wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist. "Right, Chlo?"

"Are you kidding?" Chloe shouted. "That was terrifying!"

"Not the biggest fan of rides?" Stacie asked.

"Definitely not." Chloe crossed her arms.

"Well," Beca started, taking the map out of Chloe's jean pocket. "How about we do something more your speed."

"And what is that?" Chloe questioned, eyes narrowing.

"The Little Mermaid ride in Fantasyland." Beca smirked as Chloe's face lit up in delight.

"That sounds so fun!" Chloe shouted excitedly.

"Let's do it!" Stacie said.

They all followed Beca's directions to Fantasyland. They all passed the castle again and Aubrey's nerves came back. She was so scared to ask Stacie to marry her; it was the biggest step she could make in their relationship. She took a deep breath and continued walking. She decided to propose when they were walking back out of the park so there would be less people around the castle.

When they were almost at Fantasyland, Stacie spotted a churro stand out of the corner of her eye. "Guys, look!"

"Can we buy some, babe?" Chloe asked Beca, blinking her signature puppy dog eyes that made Beca do whatever she wanted.

"Of course we can." Beca smiled as the four girls walked to the churro stand.

"What can I get for you ladies today?" The sweet old man behind the stand asked them.

"Can we have two orders of original churros, please?" Beca said, pulling money out of her bag to pay the man.

"Coming right up!" He smiled, putting four churros in each mickey mouse cup and handing one to Stacie and another to Chloe. "That will be eight dollars."

Beca handed him the cash and thanked him for the food. They all continued to walk to Fantasyland as they ate their snacks.

"I can't believe I let you pay for more of our food." Aubrey said to Beca. "First our lunch on the way down here, and now this?"

"Oh please, you payed for this trip. The least I can do is pay for food here and there." Beca smirked.

"Well next time I'm paying ." Aubrey told the small brunette.

"I'd like to see you try." Beca winked.

"Babe!" Stacie shouted, catching Aubrey's attention.

"What, Stac?"

"There's Mickey and Minnie, we have to get a picture for my instagram!" Stacie handed Beca her phone and pulled Aubrey to where the cartoon characters were set up for picture taking.

They both stood in between the people dressed up in costumes and smiled for the picture. Beca took a few and held a thumbs up to signal that the pictures were taken.

"Thank you!" Stacie smiled at the character, who just waved goodbye and went to take more pictures. "I'm totally posting this."

"You might want to wait until later to post them." Aubrey smirked, thinking about how she was going to get Beca and Chloe to film her proposal.

"And why is that?" Stacie asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Aubrey winked and led the girls to Fantasyland.

 _AN: I hope you enjoyed guys!_

 _If you did, please review and check out my other stories, thanks!_


	18. Fantasyland

_AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm going to try to finish this up in the next few weeks, but I doubt that will happen because I'm travelling all of next week starting the 20th. After that though I'm officially on summer break, so I'll have tons of time to write!_

 _Enjoy this chapter and if you do please review and read my other stories… Thanks!_

As they walked into Fantasyland they gazed at all of the pleasant decorations. Chloe pointed out various things to Beca as the walked to the Ariel ride.

"This is so cute!" Chloe exclaimed, looping her arm around her girlfriend's.

"Yeah, that's because this section of the park was made for children under ten." Beca retorted, watching little kids run around and take pictures with the dressed up characters.

"Well, either way, it's super adorable." Stacie piped in. They continued to walk until they were greeted by the line for the next ride. After they cut most of the line with their fast passes, they only had to wait five minutes before they could go on. As Stacie was striking up a conversation about her birthday trip with a middle aged woman who was helping load the people onto the ride, Aubrey turned to Beca and Chloe to tell them the plan.

"Hey guys, I need to run something by you, it's actually really important." Aubrey said.

"Of course, what's up, Bree?" Chloe asked, concerned with how serious the blonde was.

"I'm planning on…" Aubrey started before they were interrupted by Stacie.

"Hey, so I was talking to that woman about some of the other things to do around here and apparently the fireworks over the castle are scheduled for tonight!" She shouted in excitement.

"Sounds fun, Stac!" Chloe agreed. "We should totes come back to watch them tonight!"

"Yeah, let's do it," Beca said. "Now what were you going to say earlier, Aubs?"

Aubrey's eyes went wide as she tried to come up with something to say before Stacie would get suspicious that something was up. "Oh, I was going to say that if we were going to do something tonight, we should probably go back to the hotel after this ride and clean up a little." Aubrey told them, relieved that she came up with something to say that was somewhat related to the conversation.

"Good point, after this we can head to the hotel, maybe grab dinner while we're there, and then come back here for the fireworks." Beca said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe smiled. Their conversation was halted as the line in front of them started to move forward. "Guys, the ride is starting!"

They walked with the line and the woman that Stacie had talked to earlier ushered them to their seats for the ride. She pointed out two seats that looked like big shells to the couples. "Two of you can sit in each seat, and these carts are going to be travelling together, so you guys can be with each other the whole time." She explained with a smile.

"Thank you!" Stacie and Chloe exclaimed as the two couples each sat in a shell.

"This is beyond adorable." Chloe laughed.

"I know, this is right up your alley, dude." Beca smirked as Chloe playfully punched

her arm.

"I can be scary if I wanted!"

"I'd love to see you try."

"Hey, will you guys talk a little quieter over there?" Aubrey asked. "Some of us

would like to enjoy the ride!"

"Yes, sir!" Beca shouted back with a salute, making Chloe and Stacie giggle as the shell seats started to move.

The tracks moved slowly so the passengers could get a glimpse of each aspect of the ride. The first little room had a singing bird playing the accordion. The shells started to spin very slowly as they continued to move along the tracks. Stacie tapped Aubrey on the arm and pointed to the ceiling; there was a screen that showed Ariel's silhouette swimming with a fish. Aubrey smiled at how happy this trip made Stacie and knew she made the right decision.

The next leg of the ride included Ariel in her room of human treasures with Flounder and Sebastian. The shells moved into a blue tunnel that had swimming fish on the ceiling and led the passengers into a room with a large octopus and various other sea creatures dancing to the tune of "Under the Sea." The next room changed moods, with darker lights and music. The villain, Ursula, stood over a crystal ball and casted a spell to change Ariel into a human.

Onward, the next area had Ariel and the Prince in a boat in the water under the moonlight. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers. This was Chloe's favorite scene and it made her think of her and Beca's relationship over the years. Beca looked at the redhead and smiled, kissing her quickly on the forehead and returning to the ride.

The last two scenes in the ride made Aubrey's nerves come back. The screen to the right of them in another tunnel showed Ariel and the prince kissing in a castle and the final room showed the newly married couple overlooking the sea and waving to the sea creatures. Aubrey was reminded of what would happen once she proposed to Stacie in the near future. All of the planning, who to invite to the wedding, the ceremony itself, and all of the wonderful things after that. Of course, that was only if Stacie said yes to the proposal. Aubrey got her heart rate back to a normal speed as soon as they got off the ride. All four girls walked out of the ride with smiles on their faces and turned to each other once they were outside.

"That was so cute!" Chloe shouted. "I loved it!"

"Me too!" Stacie agreed.

"Do you guys want to head back to the hotel now and get ready to come back down for the fireworks?" Beca asked. "Its five o'clock right now, so we'll probably have time to eat something too."

"Yeah, let's do it." Stacie said. "I just have to go to the bathroom first, so I'll be right back." As Stacie walked over to the restroom building next to the Little Mermaid ride, Aubrey focused her attention on telling Beca and Chloe about the plan.

"Ok guys, I had to tell you something earlier, but Stacie interrupted."

"Can Stacie not know or something?" Beca asked, clearly confused.

"No she can't because it involves her." Aubrey explained.

"Well spit it out, Posen." Beca crossed her arms and narrowing her eyes, concerned with what Aubrey was about to say.

"I'm going to propose to her when we walk back to the castle in like five minutes." Aubrey told them.

"What?!" Beca and Chloe yelled.

Aubrey puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, this was going to be harder than she thought.

 _AN: Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to get another chapter out before I leave next week, but don't count on it haha…_

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	19. Here Goes Nothing

_AN: Hey guys! Long time no see!_

 _Sorry it's been so long, I got back from Nationals in South Carolina a few days, and I've been trying to get back into writing daily… but I'm here now and that's what matters, right?_

 _Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I felt bad about not posting in so long, so I decided to just use what I had written so far lol_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this and if you do, please review! I haven't been getting as many for the last few chapters as I have been previously…_

"I'm proposing to Stacie in front of the castle when we walk back towards the entrance." Aubrey repeated calmly.

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Chloe brought her friend into a hug.

"Yeah Aubs, congrats." Beca said, hugging the blonde after Chloe had let go.

"Don't say congratulations until after she says yes." Aubrey told them.

"Of course she will, Bree." Chloe encouraged.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about." Beca agreed.

"I know, I'm just nervous to ask in front of so many people." Aubrey said.

"Don't worry about that, everyone at the park will think it's romantic." Chloe told the blonde.

"True." Aubrey muttered

"Do you have the ring?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, of course I do." Aubrey opened her bag and pulled out the blue velvet box and handed it to Chloe.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Chloe stared in awe at the engagement ring.

The ring was made of silver, with a large diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on either side. Around the diamonds were small emeralds to match Stacie's bright green eyes. As soon as Aubrey saw the ring in the jewelry store, she knew it would be perfect for her girlfriend.

"Thanks, I knew it was the one as soon as I saw it." Aubrey said.

"How much did it cost?" Beca questioned. "It looks expensive."

"Almost six thousand."

"Bree! That's a lot for a ring!" Chloe exclaimed, closing the box and carefully handing it back to her friend.

"Well, Stacie's worth it." Aubrey replied.

"Ok, enough with the sappy comments and tell us how you're going to ask her." Beca crossed her arms, giving Aubrey her signature smirk.

"I'm planning on walking with her in front of the castle, getting down on one knee, and asking her to marry me." Aubrey explained. "It's not going to be that complicated."

"Do you need our help with anything?" Chloe asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if one of you could film the proposal and the other one could take pictures?" Aubrey mentioned. "I would love to be able to replay her reaction and I'm sure Stacie will be posting this on every social media outlet she can."

"Of course we can do that, Aubs." Beca said.

"Yeah. but on one condition." Chloe smiled.

"And what's that?" Aubrey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Beca and I get to be Maids of Honor."

"Totally," Aubrey granted. "Now, Stacie's coming back, so let's start walking back to the castle."

"We're going to walk back at the perfect time also, the sun is about to set any minute now." Beca pointed out.

"Let's get moving then before I change my mind about this." Aubrey muttered as her soon to be fiance walked back from the bathroom to join the group of girls.

"Are we ready to leave?" Beca asked. "We should start heading back to the resort to get ready for the fireworks."

"Yup, let's go!" Stacie exclaimed, intertwining Aubrey's fingers with hers and starting to walk back to the entrance.

Chloe pulled out her phone and already started to take pictures of her friends hand in hand as her and Beca trailed behind the other couple.

"Babe, we aren't even at the castle yet." Beca said. "Why are you taking pictures?"

Because they are super cute and I want to capture every moment leading up to the proposal for them, I'm sure they'll thank me later." Chloe explained as she snapped more photos.

"Whatever you say, Chlo." Beca said, also taking out her phone to get ready to film the moment.

They had been walking without conversation for a few minutes now and the castle was in view. Aubrey could feel her nerves starting to get the best of her. Aubrey's hands began to grow clammy as the blonde took deep breaths to get her heart rate back under control. Stacie took notice in her girlfriend's change of behavior and started to worry.

"Are you alright, babe?" She asked, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Aubrey's hand with her thumb.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Aubrey faked a smile and tried to look as happy as possible to convince Stacie that she was alright (even though she definitely wasn't).

"You just seem a little nervous about something." Stacie pointed out.

"Well I have no reason to be nervous; I'm on vacation with my best friends and the best girlfriend in the world, what is there to worry about?" Aubrey said with a more convincing grin.

"Good point." Stacie agreed, pleased enough with the answer to disregard her previous accusations.

They continued to walk with silence between them, the only noise being from passerby and the speakers in the park. Beca and Chloe were close behind, getting ready to capture one of the biggest moments in their friend's lives.

 _AN: I hope you liked this next chapter guys! Again, I apologize for the length, I just wanted to give you guys something rather than nothing..._

 _ALSO: I'm thinking of starting a story where every chapter is a new one shot/drabble thing, would any of you be interested in that? I would take prompt requests and stuff too… if you would want to read that, review this story telling me how you would feel about it. It's either I create that story or I continue to write one shots as seperate pieces like I have before._

 _Either way, expect more one shots after this story's over lol_

 _If you liked this chapter please review! Thanks guys :)_


	20. Popping The Question

_AN: Hi again guys! I'm back with the FINAL CHAPTER of Quite An Adventure!_

 _I'm really happy with how this story turned out, and I never imagined that it would end up being this long in the end. Also, thank you for all the love I've gotten for this story as well!_

 _You guys are awesome!_

 _I would also like to give Electronis Zappa for the prompt idea!_

 _Anyways, please enjoy this last chapter full of fluff and if you like it I would love it if you could give this story one final review! Thank you guys and keep up with my page because I plan on writing more one shots!_

Aubrey looked at the castle about 200 feet in front of her. She took a deep breath and then gazed at the beautiful girl holding her hand. She knew that all of this was for her, and that almost everything she had in her life, she owed it to Stacie. The tall brunette noticed Aubrey's eyes on her and turned her head to meet them. A warm smile spread across her girlfriend's face and she matched it without skipping a beat. Aubrey brought their adjoined hands up to her lips and softly kissed Stacie's knuckles before returning her focus on what could soon be one of the biggest moments of their lives.

As they were about to walk past the towering blue and white building, Aubrey tugged Stacie's hand in the direction of the front of the palace. Stacie shot her a confused glance, but followed behind her without saying a word. Once they were directly in front of the castle, with Beca and Chloe discreetly beginning to record video and take pictures of the moment for their friends, Aubrey began to speak.

"I really don't know how to start this, but I'm going to try my best." She began.

"You're not breaking up with me or something, right?" Stacie joked.

"Oh my god, of course not! I… I would never want to leave you... um…" Aubrey stuttered. How could she possibly screw this up so fast?

"Honey, I'm kidding," Stacie laughed. "You can continue what you were saying before I stopped you."

"Ok," Aubrey took another deep breath before starting again. "I haven't really come up with much to say here, and I'm just now realizing how unprepared I am for this, but I'm going to try to get to the point as fast as possible without trying to be too cliche."

"Alright…" Stacie said, clearly confused by what the blonde was saying.

"When I met you, I never imagined that you would be a big part of my life this many years later, and I also never imagined that you would mean this much to me. The only thing I knew about you in the first few months of Bellas practice was that all you talked about was sex." Stacie giggled at that comment, remembering what she was like her freshman year at Barden University.

"As we got closer, I realized that there was so much more to you than that; you were everything I had ever wanted rolled up into one person. And even though it took me a little over a year to finally get the nerve to ask you to be my girlfriend, I knew you were the one when we first became friends." Aubrey smiled as she watched Stacie begin to tear up because of her words.

"So, Stacie," Aubrey pulled the ring box out of her pocket and got down on one knee, a gigantic smile stuck to her face. "Will you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of our lives?"

At this point, happy tears were falling from Stacie's bright green eyes as she nodded her head, unable to form words in her state of joy.

"Is that a yes?" Aubrey teased as tears formed in her eyes too.

"Of course it is." Stacie replied, putting Aubrey's face in her hands and kissing her sweetly.

Beca smiled as she looked back at her phone to end the recording when she heard sniffling coming from the woman on her right. Chloe was smiling just as wide as the newly engaged couple and had tears rushing down her face.

The redhead turned her head to meet Beca's eyes and said, "You know

how emotional I am."

Beca chuckled and wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders, kissing her girlfriend's head quickly, "I know."

"That better be us someday." Chloe whispered as if she was almost afraid of the reaction Beca would have to her words.

"I promise you, it will be." Beca smiled.

Once the kiss between Aubrey and Stacie was broken, Aubrey stood up and took the ring out of the box. She grasped Stacie's left hand and slid the silver band onto her ring finger.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." Stacie stared in awe at the ring, admiring the various diamonds and emeralds embedded in the shiny metal.

"I knew you'd love it."

Stacie looked at Aubrey again with that same smile on her face and kissed her again, this time harder than before, but it was interrupted with a loud clearing of someone's throat. They both broke apart and glanced at Beca, who was being elbowed in the ribs by Chloe.

"Seriously? They're having a moment!" Chloe whispered loudly at Beca, who just laughed.

"Clearly that was longer than a moment, more like several minutes in fact." She smirked.

"Well that moment is over now, thanks to you." Aubrey rolled her eyes as her and her fiance walked over to their friends.

"Guys, look!" Stacie exclaimed, holding out her hand to display the ring.

"I know, it's beautiful." Chloe agreed.

"We're super happy for you guys," Beca congratulated. "And I'm especially proud of Aubrey for not throwing up everywhere before she popped the question."

"Wait, did you two know this was going to happen?" Stacie narrowed her eyes at the girl's.

"Aubrey told us about the proposal when you were in the bathroom in Fantasyland, so it's not like we've known for days." Chloe explained.

"And the only reason I told them was so they could record it and take pictures of the proposal." Aubrey added.

"You got pictures?" Stacie's eyes lit up.

"Yup!" Chloe unlocked her phone and handed it over to Stacie so she could look through them.

"I told you she would be happy about that." Aubrey said to Beca.

"You were right," Beca nodded. "I'll send you that video once we get back to the hotel."

"Thank you, Beca." Aubrey smiled.

"No problem," Beca shrugged. "Just make sure you treat her right, and never take her for granted."

"Trust me, I don't plan on it."

"Good, now let's start heading back to the hotel so we can get ready and eat before the fireworks." Beca told her.

The four girls walked back to Beca's Jeep Wrangler and all got in. As Beca started the car, the radio turned on and the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett played through the speakers.

"How ironic." Beca retorted, making the other girls giggle as she began to drive back to their resort.

 _AN: I hope you guys liked reading this story as much as I loved writing it!  
Please give this one final review and check out my page for other stories!_

 _Thank you so much!_


End file.
